The Menacing and the Beauteous
by sephire11
Summary: Rangiku has everything now: she's a Vice President of the Gotei 13 Industry, has a high class penthouse in New York, and a hot convertible. Much to her surprise, her co worker ends up being her childhood friend, Gin Ichimaru. Will she fall head over heels for the charming fox? Rated M for future chapters AU (Story is A LOT better than summary!) R & R please!
1. Girl on Fire

_**A/N: Hello there everyone So I just wanted to tell all of you wonderful people that this is my very first GinRan fanfic. In fact this is the first time that I have ever written a Bleach fanfic, so if you see any misspellings or you find the characters a bit OOC, please don't be rude with comments. I just want everyone to enjoy reading it and hopefully I get to see some wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**_

**_*I changed the title of this chapter to "Girl on Fire," which is the title of Alicia Keys's song. This chapter is just a brief look at Rangiku's recent success and I think that "Girl on Fire" very much represents Rangiku's fierce and independent female power on this AU story and in the manga. _**

* * *

**"Girl on Fire" - Alicia Keys **

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say..._

* * *

"Hi I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She spoke to herself in front of her mirror, "Hello there, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto." _No! That sounds too formal!_ "Hey there, the name's Rangiku Matsumoto." _You've got to be kidding me, Rangiku. That's worse than being too formal!_

"Ugh! I'm totally gonna fail today!" She walked towards her closet getting her coat. The strawberry blonde girl glanced at her clock reading, '4:40 P.M.'

"Shit! I'm late!"

* * *

_**5:00 P.M. – Gotei 13 Co. Building **_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

That's all she could hear in the enormous waiting room. The damn clock wouldn't stop tick tocking. It was getting her more nervous. She looked down, observing what she picked out to wear. It was a beautiful teal colored blazer with a tan undershirt accompanied with tight white pants and tan heels. Yup, she definitely felt cute as a button today. She knew that she had amazing taste when it came to fashion.

In her early college days, all of her friends would seek for her fashion advice and she would gladly help her girlfriends out. She thought about majoring on fashion design, but she loved the idea of becoming a business women. Business and marketing had always caught her attention.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

'_Damn it that clock won't stop ticking!'_ She loudly screamed in her head.

'_Calm down, Rangiku. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see, today will be the day your life changes.' _She tried to make herself feel better. She couldn't help but play with her clammy fingers, waiting for the moment to come. The more time she waited, the more she started to doubt about this huge opportunity.

But here she was, finally waiting for the most important interview: her job interview. It wasn't just any job interview; it was her job interview for the Gotei 13 Company: the most exclusive and popular business company in New York and of the entire country. Rangiku had just gotten out of business school and was immediately offered an interview for this amazing company. Boy, she thought she was dreaming. Rangiku never believed that she would ever be sitting in the waiting room of the CEO's office.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." A young lady called out her name.

The tall light redhead girl quickly stood up, eager to get this over with, "Yes?"

"Yamamoto-sama is ready for your interview appointment."

"Thank you." She nervously walked towards the elegant double doors. She lightly gasped, admiring the elegance and the beauty integrated in this office.

"Ahh. You must be Matsumoto Rangiku. Come take a seat." He looked like an elderly business man, like he's been in this career for decades. He was completely bald, yet he had the longest beard she's ever seen.

'_Damn. That's a long ass beard. I wonder if he trims that thing? Ugh! Focus Rangiku, focus!'_

"Yes, of course." As Rangiku sat down, she gripped onto her resume.

"Is that your resume, Matsumoto-san?"

She glanced down to her lap, staring at the black folder, "Y-Yes. Yes it is." She placed it on his wooden desk, praying that he would feel impressed. Silence was surrounded throughout Yamamoto's office, as he examined Rangiku's work and school history.

She was still nervous. In fact, she felt more nervous as she walked into his office. She didn't feel ready for this interview. She thought everything was going wrong. Maybe she was under qualified for the available positions or maybe her outfit was a bit too scandalous.

Her light blue eyes widened as she crossed her arms, trying to cover her oversized breasts, _'Maybe I'm showing too much of my breasts! I don't want to look like a skank!' _She then rolled her eyes, _'Hmph! It's not my fault God blessed me with these twins. I shouldn't be ashamed of the two girls.' _She then uncrossed her arms and placed them on her lap, proud to show off what she's got.

"Very impressive Matsumoto-san. I see that you've recently graduated from New York University and as one of the high ranked graduates."

"Yes, Yamamoto-sama. I've worked hard to maintain my academic scores." She shyly responded.

"You've also gotten your Master's Degree on Business and Marketing." She didn't know if he was directly asking her these questions or not. She just stayed quiet, allowing him to observe her resume.

'_God, please let me receive a job here. It's always been a dream of mine to work for this company.' _She took quick glances at the occupied CEO, wondering what he was thinking, _'Who am I kidding? I'm not the right person for this sort of job… That's for sure; I'm not going back to school anymore. I'm fucking 25 years old! I don't have time for school!' _

Her thought were soon interrupted as the older man called out her name, "Well, Matsumoto-san, I must say that you seem to have all of the qualifications to work for the Gotei 13 Company. I must admit that if I do hire you, I'm risking myself since you're very young and just graduated from college…"

She lowered her head, feeling like he had rejected her, "I understand Yamamoto-sama. You must look for the perfect person for the position. I do thank you for the opportunity to meet you though and I must say–"

"You got the job, my dear." The old man gave her a warm smile.

"I just wish that I could have–" Her beautiful eyes darted blankly towards Yamamoto, "W-What did you say?"

He finally stood up from his chair, as he made his way towards the astonished young lady, "Welcome to the Gotei 13 family, Matsumoto-san." He placed his right hand in front of Rangiku, as she eagerly shook his hand with hers.

"Oh goodness, thank you so much Yamamoto-sama. I won't deceive you, I promise." Her blue eyes brightened more than ever, as she couldn't stop smiling.

The older man turned his back as he grabbed an elegant folder with the Gotei 13 logo printed on the front, "Here is all of the information for your first day, which is in a week from now. You'll be working at the 3rd Division Inc. It's not too far from here, just a few blocks. Once you get there, you'll receive your Vice President badge."

Rangiku's mind was about to explode any minute, "Wait a minute? Vice President?!"

"Yes, I decided to give you the Vice President position at the 3rd Division Inc. Is that alright with you?" He raised his left eyebrow.

She couldn't contain her excitement, "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm okay with that. I-I just thought that I was going to be in a secretary position since I have little experience."

"Oh no. I'm sure that you're more than capable to take phone calls and make appointments. You're smarter than that Rangiku-san; you have earned the Vice President position."

"Thank you so much, Yamamoto-sama."

Once she had closed Yamamoto's double doors, she took a quick glance at his secretary, seeing how she would look at Rangiku from head to toe. The blonde haired secretary gave her a glare when she made her eyes to Rangiku's exposed chest.

Rangiku could just imagine the stupid jealous comments that she was making in her head.

'_Bitch, I look better than you.' _Rangiku scolded at the secretary in her head.

* * *

_**Rangiku's Penthouse – 7:44 P.M.**_

"Vice President Rangiku Matsumoto. Hmmm…I like the sound of that." She couldn't contain that bright smile. Never did she believe that she would become the Vice President.

As she began to cook herself her dinner for the evening, she began to hum her favorite songs that first came up to mind, "In a week you'll be a new woman, Rangiku."

Everything seemed to be going so well. She had just moved out of the NYU dorms and had gotten herself one of the most elegant penthouses in New York. At night, the view looked too beautiful with the lighted tall buildings at Times Square. Let's not forget the Mercedes convertible that she had also gotten. Yup, Rangiku felt like she's finally achieved everything in life. She had everything that life could ever ask for: A nice job, a welcoming home, a gorgeous car, and their loved ones.

Yet, she had no loved ones. Sure she had her loving parents. Her parents were her life. She would always be there no matter what; however, after she had graduated high school, she had gone to Los Angeles with her classmates for vacation, while her parents went to France for their break. During their European vacation, Rangiku had received horrible news from her father's employees about their car accident on their way to the airport.

She remembered that day. She had just arrived home from her L.A. vacation. What a way to welcome her back home, huh? Her parents knew that she was always a pampered child, but they knew that they raised her well. They knew that if she no longer had her parents, she would be able to take care of her own responsibilities. They left her properties, money, and jewels for her if they ever passed away.

Rangiku didn't want any of it. Everything reminded her of her parents. She knew that if she were to have mementos of them, she would never be able to succeed in life because of her depression. So she sold everything. Rangiku sold all of the inherited properties and jewels. Especially the home where she lived and grew up. That's when she moved into the university dorms and made special friends. She felt like after high school, it was a new stage of her life.

Once she was done eating, all she could think of were her parents, her past friends. She instantly fell into a deep melancholy phase. And then _he _came into her thoughts.

_Gin. _

_Gin Ichimaru. _

"_The name's Gin Ichimaru." That smile. Everyone thought that it was creepy and downright troublesome, but to her, it was welcoming and friendly. _

"_Gin? That's a weird name. Never heard of it. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She smiled shyly. _

"_So yer in tha 6__th__ grade, huh? Me too! Y'see I'm new here 'ta this school so…" _

"_Is that so? Looks like it's a coincidence, because I'm also new to this school." _

_His smile never seemed to fade, and another thing that she noticed was that his eyes were never exposed. It was only his slitted eyes. He randomly clung his long pale arm around her shoulder, "How 'bout you and I become friends. I like ya a lot, Rangiku." _

_She couldn't tell if he was flirting or not, but she could definitely tell that he was a charming one._

_With his other freed hand, his long skinny fingertip began to tap on his pointy chin, "Nah, how 'bout I start callin' ya Ran-chan, huh?" _

_She tried to hide her blush, but she couldn't help but expose her rosy cheeks, "I like it."_

Her childhood friend. Her first true best friend. Her first love… or so she thought…

She shook her head not wanting to have headaches before she ended up asleep. But damn, it's been a long time since she's had one of those flashbacks. She loved them, but at the same time she couldn't help but hate them so much.

* * *

_**One Week Later – Rangiku's Penthouse **_

She had to admit: she loved blazers when it came to business attire. Her closet was full of different colored blazers, "Hmm…I don't know what suits for the first day on the job."

Rangiku had then pulled out a black blazer with white outlines and a white undershirt, "Oh I know what would go perfect with this." A beautiful black business skirt was exposed. She enthusiastically began to change into her business clothing. She knew she looked pretty good. The black and white blazer hugged her breasts perfectly and her mid-thigh business skirt shaped her curves and thighs divinely.

She was ready for today. She was ready to introduce herself as the 3rd Division's new Vice President.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Division Inc. – 8:21 A.M. **_

The building was enormous. This was the first time she was ever this close to one of the Gotei 13 buildings, as she looked up at the sky, "Damn, that's a high building." She then smiled happily, "I'm gonna work on that high building." She had to giggle out the dorkiness she had stored within her.

Once she was in the building, everything looked perfect: just like she had imagined. She cleared her throat, wanting to catch the young lady's attention, "Excuse me, I just need to know where – "Rangiku read the card that Yamamoto had provided her, "C1569 is located at? I'm sort of new here."

"May I see your card please?" The dark haired woman stated.

Rangiku stretched her arm out to the front desk lady, as she handed over her card, "Oh, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Matsumoto-san. I see Yamamoto-sama has finally made his decision about the empty space for the Vice President position here." She gave Rangiku a respectful smile, "Any who, just take this elevator over here and exit on the 48th floor, take a right and you'll see a small receptionist area at the front. She would be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you uhh…"

"Azami Sayomi."

"Thank you Sayomi-san."

Rangiku waited in the elevator, feeling a little nervous today; however, she wasn't too nervous compared to her interview. She had a good feeling about today. She felt like everything was working out perfectly fine.

_Ding!_

"Oh looks like I'm already here." She took a right down the hallway just like Azami had said so, and saw the receptionist area, but no one was there.

"Hmm…Maybe if –" A blonde man accidentally bumped into the strawberry blonde lost girl, "Oh! Sorry about that." She smiled at him.

"Oh no, my apologies, Miss. I assume you're here for an appointment?" The blonde haired blue eye man predicted.

"Uh… not exactly. You see, I was recently hired–" She was kindly interrupted.

"Hired?" He asked, "Well the only position that we have available here is the Vice Presidency."

"Yes! That's it! I hope I'm not lost or anything."

"Y-You're the new Vice President of the 3rd Division Inc?"

"Well, I guess. At least that's what Yamamoto-san told me."

"Please follow me Miss." As she followed the blonde man, she saw all of her future colleagues, _'Well they don't look that threatening'_, until they both had entered into this spacious and elegant office, "Alright, so this is it."

"Thank you very much. Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Nice to meet you Rangiku-san. I'm Izuru Kira. I use to be the Vice President here at this building but I'm now in charge of all of the financial departments of at 13 buildings."

"Oh…sounds painful." They both exchanged a light laughter.

"Since you're in charge of the financial department, I guess I'll be seeing you in most of the meetings, right?"

"Indeed, Rangiku-san." They both looked out the opened front door, as they heard rumored whispers outside from the rest of the employees, "Looks like you're already popular here."

"Do they always do that?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"You'll be fine. They just didn't think that they would have a boss this quick, well other than the President of the building."

"The President, huh? Who may that be?" She began to walk around the room, opening all of the doors that were visible. She looked like those nosy little girls that first walk into your house.

"Tha President of this buildin' happens 'ta be me." A different, yet captivating voice was heard, making her freeze completely. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"This has got to be a dream." She whispered. She didn't want to turn around, not just yet.

"Certainly glad 'ta finally see my Ran-chan."


	2. Ashes and Wine

_**A/N: Hello there GinRan shippers! :) So this is the second chapter! Super excited for this upload because we get to see Gin! Yay! Anyways, I want to thank Dot, for sending me the review. I would of replied to Dot but I couldn't because of her/his username lol. But Dot, thank you very much! The title of the this chapter is from the song, "Ashes and Wine," by A Fine Frenzy. This song inspired me to write this chapter. :) **_

_**Please Read and Review! I love receiving reviews! **_

_**Okay enjoy!**_

* * *

**"Ashes and Wine" - A Fine Frenzy**

_Don't know what to do anymore_  
_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_  
_I'll drown in my tear storming sea,_  
_That would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_All the same_  
_I don't want mudslinging games_  
_It's such a shame_  
_To let you walk away_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_  
_This day's spinning circus on a wheel_  
_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_  
_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

_Shut it out_  
_I've got no claim on you now_  
_Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?..._

* * *

She slowly turned around, seeing a familiar boyish face.

There he was, leaning on the doorstep of her new office.

It's been seven years; seven long ass years and she never thought that she'd see that jackass ever again. Rangiku took her time to observe his every inch. He was still that tall lanky boy with his shaggy silver - purple locks, but for some odd reason he looked more masculine. His facial features were fuller and sharper as his body looked manlier.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gin?" Her blue eyes looked furious. He could definitely feel the burn of Rangiku's eyes slowly injecting his gaze.

He widened with well-known smile, as he walked closer to his childhood friend, "Workin' fer tha day."

A light cough had interrupted their reunion, catching both of their attention, "Ah Izuru. Good mornin'! Sorry, didn't see ya there. As ya can see Ran-chan caught my eye." He teased.

"I understand, Ichimaru-san." Izuru's blue eyes looked down to his shoes.

"Ya don't mind if I have a lil' chit chat with our Vice President now do ya, Kira-kun?" His slitted eyes never left Rangiku's stunning face. All he could do was admire her exquisite self.

"Of course not, sir. I'll see you in our 3 o'clock meeting." Izuru closed Rangiku's main door, leaving Gin and Rangiku together, embracing their brief silence. They were finally alone, just like Gin wanted.

Gin took a few more steps closer to Rangiku, until she could feel his hot breath tickling her skin, "Ya don't know how much I've missed ya, Ran." The back of his long pale fingers lightly caressed her cheek, as she angrily pushed his hand away.

"Well, I haven't missed you. In fact, this has got to be the worst nightmare ever. I can't believe that this is happening to me." She tried to walk away, but everything happened so quickly. She felt her back make contact with a cold wall, as Gin cornered her. _'How the fuck did I end up here?'_ Her eyes instantly wondered down to his mouth, seeing how her comment made his smile disappear.

"Don't lie 'ta me. Don't tell me that ya don't miss our good ol' days." His hand reached for hers as he planted a loving kiss above her small knuckles.

The red haired girl wiped her hand against her black skirt, wanting to get rid of his kiss. She glared at the handsome young man, "I don't, okay? In fact, those memories were erased a long time ago." Who was she kidding? She wished she could have that happiness back. She wished she could re live those wonderful memories. But she didn't want to show weakness; not in front of Gin.

"Erased, huh?" At that very moment, Gin brushed his thin lips upon Rangiku's full ones. Her icy blue eyes widened, remembering how straight-forward Gin was. Her heart began to race faster as she felt his long arms slither around her curvy waist. She could feel her chest press hard against his, feeling his tongue slide against her bottom lip.

God she felt weak from her knees. Her fingers clung onto his strong shoulders, thinking that she was about to fall from her enfeebled legs.

She missed _him._

His grip tightened, as he felt Rangiku's positive response. He finally felt her sweet lips sway to the movement of his. He couldn't help but kiss her. Gin missed holding her and kissing her every inch. It's been so many years since he's seen that pretty face. Their tongues began to dance inside their mouths as Rangiku let out a soft moan. They hungrily caressed each other's lips, wanting to recover those 7 wasted years in that very moment.

Rangiku placed her hands on his hard chest, as she felt his fingers caressing her back.

'_What the fuck am I doing?!'_ She screamed at herself in her head. Rangiku opened her eyes, remembering why she was upset in the first place.

"Mph!" She pushed Gin away aggressively, as she angrily stared at him, "Don't you ever fucking touch me!" She tried to catch her breath, feeling a little light headed from their heated make out session. She hated herself for giving in and allowing Gin to win every time.

His smile was still plastered on his face; as well as his hidden eyes. A light laugh swayed away from his mouth, while his skinny thumb swiped across his thin bottom lip, "My, my, Ran. It ain't real pretty 'ta see a cute girl like ya that angry." His wicked smile grew, "It ain't healthy either, ya know?"

Rangiku shook her head, trying to control her mixed emotions. She forgot that they weren't alone; there were people outside of her office, nosy people at that, "How dare you kiss me like that?! Like if nothing bad ever happened. What? Did you think that I forgot?"

No he didn't forget, but he was hoping that she did. The silver fox stayed silent, not moving a muscle.

Silence and stares were there only sort of communication.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Gin slid his left hand inside his business suit, revealing his smartphone, "Hello?" "A meeting, huh? Okay, just save me a seat, will ya Izuru?"

"_Will Matsumoto-san be joining us?"_ Izuru questioned.

Even though his eyes weren't visible, Rangiku could feel his gaze shifting towards her, "Nah, I don't think she's comin' 'ta the meetin'. I'll see ya there." He hung up.

Rangiku raised her eyebrow, "What meeting?"

"I dunno. Yamamoto-sama just called and wanted a gatherin'. I'll see ya later, Ran-chan." He walked towards the exit, until he heard his childhood friend's sweet voice, "Wait! Aren't I going to the meeting?"

"Not today, Ran. It's barely yer first day. Ya need 'ta be a bit familiar with tha company." His tall body shifted to the side, wanting to get a last look of the beautiful red head, "Although, I wouldn't mind _givin' _ ya a tour of tha buildin'." Oh yeah, he was definitely trying to lure her. He couldn't help it. The corners of his smile curved a little, imagining what was going through Rangiku's head. He knew that she was scolding him in her thoughts, but he liked to push her buttons.

Rangiku was finally alone. She crossed her arms as she shook her head side to side, "Douchebag." She mumbled.

* * *

_**12:47 P.M. 3**__**rd**__** Division Inc. - Rangiku's Office**_

She had finally personalized her office. She maintained the elegance of the room, but made it a bit more feminine. So far, she loved her job. She met some of her co-workers but she felt like she wasn't completely welcomed by some females. Rangiku didn't really care about them for the moment. She had just received her first assignment and wanted to do it correctly.

The only problem was that she hated paperwork. She couldn't stand seeing the piles of contracts that she needed to analyze and sign; however, it didn't matter because she was almost done.

'_Ya don't know how much I've missed ya, Ran.' _His voice echoed in her head. She glanced at the corner where he bravely kissed her. Rangiku didn't know what to believe. Everything happened so quickly and suddenly. Gin, her childhood friend, came back into her life as her co-worker. She thought that she was over him and their past, but up until now she'd realized that she didn't know.

'_Don't lie 'ta me. Don't tell me that ya don't miss our good ol' days.' _After that, Rangiku lost sense of everything. Her brain had shut down and her body took over her actions. She closed her eyes, remembering how soft and magnifying his lips felt against hers. The way he held her and caressed her skin, it sent chills up her spine. His hands were magic just as his silky mellow voice.

She hated all of that. She hated him. She hated everything about him. And she couldn't believe that she kissed him back, but God she wanted to remember how amazing his kisses were.

The strawberry blonde leaned on her leather chair as she smiled, remembering…

"_Gin! Where are you taking me?" Her hand was held by Gin as she followed him, "I don't know about this. Ditching class isn't really my thing. What if we get caught?" _

"_Don'cha worry, Ran-chan! It ain't ditchin', we're just…takin' a break fer today. But don't worry; I think you'll like where I'm gonna take ya." _

'_Well, I guess it won't be that bad. I mean, there was only like an hour left before school ended.' She thought. _

_Gin was definitely a trouble maker/bad boy at school, but he always got away with it. And the few times that he had gotten caught, their professors didn't care. Gin was one of the smartest and brightest teenagers in school. She would always seek for his help when she didn't understand her homework. Rangiku was pretty smart too and was also considered one of the honor students of her class, but she needed to read her books and take notes. As for Gin, he was smart without the books. He didn't need them. In fact, he was a senior when he was supposed to be a sophomore, like Rangiku. The school board realized that he was too intelligent for his age that they decided to bump him up two grade levels. _

_Rangiku raised her eyebrow and smiled at her best friend, "What're we doing here? We were here yesterday, and the day before yesterday. In fact, we always come over here." _

_It was a beautiful view of an unknown park with the largest and longest lake ever. Ever since middle school, the two of them would hang out after school here and maybe even do their work at the park. They would even celebrate each other's birthdays at their hangout spot. A picnic table had caught her eye, as she saw all of their favorite foods. _

"_Dried permissions!" Her eyes lightened. _

"_Yup! Since it's my last day as a high school senior, I wanted 'ta surprise ya with this." They walked up to the decorated table as they both sat down. _

_Hours had passed by, as they saw the sun slowly setting. Gin's best friend suddenly lowered her eyes, looking down at her shoes. The day was finally ending, "What's wrong, Ran-chan?" _

"…_It's just that…" Her icy blue eyes finally looked up at his long slitted eyes, "I won't be able to see you again for another two years." _

_He gave her a faint smile. Gin placed his skinny hands on her jawline, one on each side of Rangiku's face, letting a dim whisper, "Maybe ya could remember me by somethin',"_ _He slowly pulled her head towards his as he lightly placed his lips upon hers. The red head's body tensed, not knowing how to react. This was her very first true kiss. She loved that it was Gin who got to touch her virgin lips. _

_She felt one arm encircle her developed waist, as his other hand traveled to her soft cheek. Gin felt her lips slowly follow along with his, until she wrapped her arms around his long neck. Rangiku got the hang of it as she allowed his tongue to nudge on hers. Her heart was about to explode as well as her lungs. It all started with a sweet, slow, and innocent kiss. He poured out all of his emotions on her mouth, as Rangiku just devoured and tasted them to the fullest. _

_Their lips parted. It was just a bit difficult for her to breathe, "I wouldn't mind having this as a memento…" _

_Gin let out a small laugh, "Ah, that reminds me. I got'cha a lil' somethin'." Before he reached into his pocket, he looked at her, "But ya need 'ta close yer eyes, Ran! It's a surprise." _

_She smiled at him. Before she shut her eyes, Rangiku rolled her icy blue orbs, finding it unnecessary, "Okay, okay! They're closed!" _

"_Hmm…are they really? How many fingers am I holdin' up?" He put his fingers in front of her closed eyes. _

_Rangiku crossed her arms, "Gin!" _

"_Alright, okay… Now open 'em!" _

_As her eyelids had slowly risen, she was left speechless, "…It's beautiful!" Her fingers delicately picked up the exquisite gray necklace, until she gave it back to the silver haired boy, "But, I-I can't accept this. It looks expensive, I can't take it." _

_Gin rose his white eyebrows, "Yer gonna keep it, Ran. Consider it a friendship necklace. And don't argue with me, 'cause I won't return it." He grabbed the necklace from her hands, "Here lem'me put it on ya." Rangiku turned around; picking up her shoulder length hair, as she felt the cool metal slide across her chest. _

_She finally turned around, facing Gin, "How does it look?" _

_He looked at her as he responded to her question. He completely forgot about the necklace, "Beautiful." _

She remembered that day. It was probably the best day of her life, yet the saddest. She had her first kiss with Gin, but she remembered how lonely she felt at school without her best friend. She felt pretty miserable for those two years in high school. Sure, she made a lot of friends. She seemed pretty popular in school, and most of the guys would hit on her, but it didn't feel the same when her best friend wasn't with her.

Rangiku looked down to her chest, as she touched the cold silver necklace that Gin had given her. Ever since that day, she's never taken it off.

She then looked at her cleavage line, "Do they look uneven. Or is it just me?" She placed her hands on her breasts pushing them against each other, trying to fix the girls.

The V.P. light red haired woman shook her head, shaking away all of her distractions, "Come one Rangiku, you need to finish this."

Once she was done reviewing all of the contracts, she signed them all, "Finally finished all of the paperwork." She patted the thick stack of folders, "Now all I need is Gin's signature and give them to Izuru-kun."

* * *

_**1:30 P.M. - Gin's Office **_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Gin said out loud without leaving sight of his computer.

Rangiku's head popped in the room, slowly opening his door, "Gin? I hope I'm not interrupting." She couldn't show her anger towards him every day. She'd start the biggest dramatic scenes in the world if that were to happen. Rangiku needed to maintain a professional face, especially as the Vice President of the 3rd Division Inc. She needed to swallow her pride and play nice with him once in a while or at least try to.

He stood up from his chair, surprised to see her in his office. After what had happened in the morning, he didn't think that Rangiku would want to see his face all day, "Rangiku. Please come on in. I'm just organizin' myself fer tha week." His smile was still covered on his face.

"Oh, well I just wanted to give you these contracts. I already reviewed and signed them. They just need your signature." Once she placed them on his desk; she crossed her arms, as her eyes shifted to the side.

His view was absolutely flawless. She looked beautiful from head to toe. Last time he saw Rangiku, she had shoulder length hair, but now that she let her strawberry blonde hair grow down to her lower back, it gave her more of a womanly look. Her blue eyes were still exquisite and shiny. Her body looked more mature, as she added a bit more curves to her figure. He then saw what was hanging from her neck. It was the necklace that he had given to her. He had completely forgotten about that necklace.

He then wondered, '_Why would she hate me, but still wear a gift that I gave her?'_

"Impressive. Ya did all 'a that today?" He smiled at her.

She gave him a simple nod. He felt how tense she was and he knew that she felt nervous and uncomfortable with him. Gin walked up to her, but she took a few steps back. He definitely got the message, "Ran…I hate 'ta do this… but I wanna apologize fer what I did this mornin'."

She raised her head a little as her eyes leveled up to his hidden ones, "…I'm not sorry for yelling at you."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Guess I deserve that. It's just that I never thought that I'd see ya ever again. Then boom, all 'a sudden, yer here."

She could never tell if all he said was what he really meant. That stupid grin on his face always hides his true intentions. Rangiku glared at him, "Just forget that we were friends. As of right now, we're just co-workers. Nothing but co-workers." She sounded so cold towards him; so unfamiliar, like a stranger.

"Anyway, I'll let you finish whatever you were doing." As she walked towards the front door, she heard Gin's velvet like voice.

"Ya look beautiful, Ran." Rangiku's eyes softened, remembering in high school and in college, he would always tell her those same loving words. Damn, she hadn't heard them in years. She loved hearing him say those three words. They seemed insignificant, but his tone of voice made it sound sincere and sweet.

She crushed all of her emotions, as she took a deep breath and left his office without responding to him.


	3. Hold On, We're Going Home

_**Song inspiration for the chapter: 'Hold On, We're going Home,' by Drake**_

* * *

**"Hold On, We're Going Home" - Drake**

_I got my eyes on you_  
_You're everything that I see_  
_I want your hot love and emotion_  
_Endlessly, I can't get over you_  
_You left your mark on me_  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_You act so different around me_  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_I know exactly who you could be_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things alone_  
_Just hold on we're going home_

_I got my eyes on you_  
_You're everything that I see_  
_I want your hot love and emotion_  
_Endlessly, I can't get over you_  
_You left your mark on me_  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_You act so different around me_  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_I know exactly who you could be_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things alone_  
_Just hold on we're going home_

_You're the girl_  
_You're the one_  
_Gave you everything I love_  
_I think there's something, baby_  
_I think there's something, baby..._

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Division Inc. - 9:32 A.M. **_

"Alright everybody, we need everyone seated. The meeting will start in approximately 8 minutes." Announced a white haired man, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Rangiku was already seated, just as she waited patiently for the meeting to start.

"Ya don't mind if I take this seat, do ya?" Rangiku turned around, spotting the smiling President.

Before she would even answer his question, Gin had already taken the seat next to her. She crossed her arms, as she leaned on the back of her chair, "I guess not." Rangiku definitely tried to sound as neutral as possible, yet in a polite manner.

"So Ran-chan, how's tha company been treatin' ya?"

'_Small talk, huh?'_ She thought. She really wanted to ignore him, "Not too bad. Izuru-kun has been helping me out with the things that I still don't understand." The light red headed girl then scanned the room, "Speaking of Izuru, where is he?"

Gin began to play with a spare pen that was provided on their long table, "He had 'ta make it 'ta another meetin' fer the tha company's financial department. Don'cha worry, he'll be back later t'day."

She was actually a little disappointed that she didn't get to see Izuru. They both began to get along. The lights suddenly turned off, as everyone's attention was focused on the lighted large screen, "Okay, now today's meeting is about our Corporation alliances. According to this chart, our ratings have lowered and theirs have increased by twenty-six percent. Now, we're not in a tight spot, but before we do get to that position, we must find a solution." Said the white haired man.

Gin then spoke up, "Ukitake-san, ain't it easier 'ta let go of those alliances and choose other corporations with tha same standards as tha Gotei 13 Industry?"

"That's not a bad idea, Ichimaru-san. But if we let go of those corporations, who knows if we'll receive the same benefits with other people."

Rangiku then gave her opinion, "Actually I agree with Ichimaru-san. You see Ukitake-san, those benefits wouldn't be a problem. We're a pretty powerful company and any other corporation would gladly accept an affiliation. Benefits can be negotiable; I mean, who knows, we might even have higher benefits with other companies, depending what they're offering."

Jūshirō smiled at both Rangiku and Gin, "I like the idea, 3rd Division. I see that the two of you make a pretty good team. Ichimaru-san, you're very lucky to have such a bright young lady as the Vice President."

Gin's smile grew, as his closed eyes landed on his childhood friend, "What can I say? She's got tha beauties and brains."

"Alright now moving on to the next topic…"

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Division Inc. - 12:22 P.M. **_

Once everyone was dismissed, she really wanted to leave for many reasons. Rangiku wanted to avoid the silver haired President as much as possible, that was probably the longest meeting she has ever experienced, and her stomach was practically begging her to feed it; she was starving.

As she walked closer to her office, Rangiku saw a young auburn orange haired girl standing near the doorstep, _'Who the hell is that kid?' _

"Excuse me, hi! May I help you with something?" Rangiku analyzed the girl. She was a bit shorter than her with fair skin and big dark grey eyes.

"Hi, you must be Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm Inoue Orihime, I'm your new assistant." She shook Rangiku's hand, as the strawberry blonde was about to cry out 'hallelujah.'

"Oh thank God they accepted my request so quickly!" Rangiku scooted closer to the younger girl, as if she was going to say something secretive; it almost seemed like she didn't want other people to overhear her, "You see, I'm not the most organized person. I have my defects."

"I won't disappoint you Matsumoto-san. I'll keep everything planned and ordered." Orihime smiled at her new boss.

"Perfect! Just the person I was looking for. Please come on in, Orihime-chan." They both entered Rangiku's office as Orihime quietly sat on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"So Orihime, will this be a full time job?" Rangiku turned on her desktop as she began to rapidly type on the keyboard.

"Oh no; this will only be a part time job. I'm actually a full time college student. Kira-san was kind enough to recommend me for this position." She began to play with her clammy fingers.

"College student? What school are you attending?"

"I'm barely a freshman in NYU." She smiled sweetly to Rangiku.

"A freshman, huh? Hey that's exciting…be careful with the boys though. They're tempting when you know that they're senior handsome jocks…Unless you're already love-struck?" Rangiku smirked. Orihime looked like the kind of girl you'd want to harmlessly mess with.

The young dark red headed girl began to fidget, feeling a little unsteady from her seat, "W-What? Oh no, no, no! Of c-course not Matsumoto-san…" She placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to cool down her heated blush.

All Rangiku could do was giggle at Orihime's reaction. She thought that she look innocently adorable; she could definitely see Orihime as the little sister that she always wanted, "I'm just teasing you! But I still think that there's a lucky guy out there that you don't want to tell me about…"

Orihime just shyly smiled, thinking about Rangiku's theory, "…Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for being my assistant. Even if it's just a part time job, trust me that'll help me out a lot. Funny thing is that my first day of work was a little over a week ago, so we'll get to know the company together."

Orihime raised one of her eyebrows as she smiled at the older girl, "Really? Well, for some reason that makes me feel a lot better." The room then stayed quiet until Orihime broke the silence, "Thank you very much once again, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku laughed at how polite Orihime was being. She could tell that she was like this with everybody. She then waved her hand up and down as she shook her head, "Oh come on, Orihime! Just call me Rangiku, silly! You don't have to act so formal with me."

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Division Inc. - 7:57 P.M. **_

This day was about to be over for her. Rangiku didn't know if she was the only one in the building, but it sure as hell felt like it. She could have sworn that there were a few crickets outside of her office; those damn crickets were certainly getting on her last nerve. The last faces that she had seen were Orihime's and Izuru's. They both had to go back to school and attend more financial meetings. After that, the strawberry blonde was stuck in her office all day long, finishing up work. She couldn't wait until she was out of here. All she wanted to do was jump on her sweet and wonderful bed and sleep forever. Rangiku then got more ideas on how to spend the rest of her night: sappy romantic movies all night with popcorn on the side? Yup that definitely sounded like a pretty good Friday night!

She shut off her computer, closed the front door, and walked quickly towards the elevator. The light red haired V.P. eagerly pushed the down button numerous times, waiting for the two steeled doors to slide open.

_Ding!_

'_Oh shit. Just perfect.'_ She thought negatively. She couldn't believe that she had to share an elevator with Gin; out of all people. She scooted closer to the corner of the wall that was near the exit, as she crossed her arms and looked down to the ground,_ 'Elevator, you better hurry the fuck up.'_

"Heya Ran. Didn't expect ya 'ta be here so late." The grinning silvered haired man leaned his elbows on the handle bar that was attached to the dark wooden wall.

She stole a quick glance at Gin, seeing how his long slitted eyes scanned her every movement, "I had work to finish before our days off." She answered indifferently.

"I'm pretty impressed with yer work. Certainly glad Yamamoto-sama placed ya with me…" His wicked smile extended more across his pale face, "…Fer many different reasons."

Rangiku's icy blue eyes shifted towards her childhood friend, just staring at him for a few seconds. He hadn't moved a muscle and neither had she. Rangiku snickered as her eyes wondered to the elevator screen, slowly lowering to the main entrance_. _

She didn't feel like responding to his comment. In fact, she didn't want to even listen to his voice.

The tall snaked-body President raised one of his thin eyebrows as he smiled at her_, 'Alright, Ran. I'm up fer a challenge.' _

He took a few steps closer to the exquisite V.P. not keeping his hidden eyes away from her. She would smell his soft alluring cologne stained on his skin. He rested his long forearm against the wooden elevator wall, while he rested his other hand against his hip, "So how was school, Ran? I would'a loved spendin' more college years with ya."

She finally met her angry shiny eyes with his, "That's none of your business. I'm sure it doesn't concern you in any way."

He then removed his hand away from his hip, wanting to touch her soft cheek, "Ya don't know that..." Before he could even touch her, she moved away, trying to avoid his touch.

_Ding! _

"About time." She murmured under her breath.

She walked out of the elevator as quickly as possible towards the parking lot. All Rangiku could hear was the clicking of her heels hitting the ground. There were only two vehicles in the parking lot; it was pretty obvious who the owners were.

She took a couple peeks at, what she assumed to be Gin's pearl white convertible. She had to admit; Gin had good taste with cars. It was a beautiful Maserati Gran Turisimo convertible.

Once she opened her dark red driver's seat, she wondered where Gin had went off to, "Nice car, Ran-chan." She nearly jumped finding it sort of creepy how he would always do that. He was so fast and sneaky, that she couldn't keep up with him.

The busty girl threw her designer purse to the passenger's seat, "Thanks." She muttered. Once she was about to get inside her car, she felt warm long fingers encircle her small wrist, "Wait…"

She turned around as he felt her annoyed blue eyes hit him, "What is it now?"

He shoved his other freed hand inside one his pockets of his slacks, "…I was wonderin' if yer willin' 'ta accept a dinner invitation…"

Gin didn't want to seem like he didn't give two shits about what she said in his office on her first day of work. He knew that she hated being in the same room with him, let alone breathing the same air; however, he wouldn't give up.

"…As friends of course." He smiled.

She could feel his fingers softly slither up to her phalanges. She had to leave before something else would occur. She gently pulled away from his touch, "I-I have to go." Rangiku said nervously.

The light red headed girl slid her body inside the driver's seat, trying to not make any eye contact with Gin. As she drove, her mind wasn't completely set on the road.

"What an idiot. He still has the balls to ask me out, like if everything was peachy good." She said out loud, as if someone was actually listening.

* * *

_**8:30 P.M. - Rangiku's Penthouse**_

There was too much stress going through Rangiku's head, she promised herself that she would pamper herself for the night. She took a deep breath when she opened her front door. On her doorstep, her daily mail had been dropped off.

"Let's see what we've got." She began to shuffle the small stack of her mail.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Advertisment.

Bill.

An elegant black envelope caught her eye as it said,_ 'You have been formally invited to Gotei 13's 40__th__ Anniversary Dinner Party.'_ Her smile brightened the rest of her face. A dinner party was exactly what she needed. It was her time to shine; that would be the moment that she could set a good first impression to the rest of the Gotei 13 Presidents and Vice Presidents. She loved parties, but there was one important thing that she had to keep in mind.

She was more than positive that there was going to be alcohol and if there was alcohol, she was definitely going to get wasted. She began to rub her temples, just imagining herself in that party. She was a mess when she would get drunk. Rangiku could never get use to settling down limits with her drinking. When she was in high school, she remembered being invited to popular parties and alcohol was obviously involved. Gin had accompanied her to their first few house parties and they would drink, but she remembered when Gin would insist for her to stop. After he left, house parties were completely different. There was no one to control her drinking. Her friends in high school and in college would never tell her to stop; in fact, they would encourage her to drink more.

Drinking was her medicine when she wanted to escape her emotional and social problems. She knew that she wasn't addicted to drinking, but it did make her feel better for a few hours.

The blonde-red head girl read more into the invitation, "Next Friday night at 7:00 P.M. at the Guastavino's Reception Hall." Now she definitely knew that this was going to be the most elegant party she's ever attended. Guastavino's Reception Hall was probably the most expensive and well-known event center of New York.

Friday was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

_**One Week Later, Guastavino's - 8:26 P.M. **_

Everything looked like a fairy tale. The interior of the reception seemed like a beautiful castle with tall ancient-like pillars. Elegance was the highlight of the atmosphere, as well as beauty. Soft music was played, as she could hear light whispers of other people's conversation.

"Matsumoto-san! You've arrived." A familiar blonde man walked towards her. She smiled at him, admiring how handsome he looked in his tux. Well she would see him in a business suit almost every day but tonight his had a more formal jet black tux.

"You look very nice tonight, Kira-san." She gave him a friendly wink at him.

"Thank you, so do you." He smiled back at her, "You haven't really missed much."

"Oh good. Guess it's not as bad to be fashionably late, is it?" They both lightly laughed.

She then saw the waiters serving alcohol, as she kept repeating in her head, _'Only three drinks Rangiku, okay?!' _

Suddenly a man comes up to Rangiku and Izuru, "Would you like a drink, Miss? How about you, Sir?"

Izuru grabbed the tall glass as Rangiku grabbed one as well, "Thank you."

The strawberry blonde enjoyed every sip, _'Damn it's so good!' One down, two to go!' _She thought.

A few hours later, Izuru and Rangiku were already at their fifth drink. Mission failed. She couldn't resist the alcohol. That damn waiter always insisted with the beverages. She questioned why that bastard was giving her so many drinks. She wasn't completely drunk; she could still walk in a straight line, that's for sure. In order for her to get completely wasted, she needed to drink more than what she was drinking at the moment.

She was having a blast with Izuru. She had finally made him her official drinking buddy.

Rangiku unexpectedly felt a familiar presence behind her. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, "Ya look breath-takin', Ran-chan." He said lovingly.

She turned around looking into his concealed long eyes, as her orbs traveled down to his wide smile. It was a bit difficult for her to say something to him, "…G-Gin…"

She crossed arms, as a saddened glare slowly covered her face, "…I didn't expect you to be here." Yes she did. In fact, he was the first person that came up in her mind when she found out about the party. Rangiku tried to ignore him for those few hours. She knew that this was going to be a long frustrating night.

Gin took his time in observing her. She looked absolutely stunning. She had a faded golden dress which hugged her curves and breasts perfectly. Rangiku wasn't the kind of person that dressed in a revealing manner; she liked formal attire. It was a mid-thigh dress, favoring her silky long light tanned legs. Her hair was long, still with her gorgeous light curls.

She never removed her silver necklace. It didn't match with her shoes or golden earrings, but she still wore it.

"Kira-kun, is it alright if I steal Ran fer a moment?" He smiled at the younger blonde.

Rangiku turned around, facing Izuru, mouthing out 'No,' as she lightly shook her head. His dark blue eyes shifted to Rangiku and back to Gin, "Uh, I don't mind."

'_I'm gonna get you for this, Izuru!' _She glared at him.

She wasn't going to argue with Gin. She wasn't going to sound like a crazy bitch in front of everyone, refusing to come with him, while he would take the situation calmly.

She put the fakest smile out there, as she whispered loudly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He then pulled her into his long arms, as he placed his hands against her naked back, "I want 'ta have a lil' dance with ya." He whispered. She could smell that familiar cologne scent stained on his hard chest.

Her heart began to pound faster by the second, as she felt the strands of his silver-purple hair, tickling her jawline. They followed along with the slow beat of the song. Gin lifted his eyelids, revealing his cool baby blue eyes, as he stared at Rangiku's features.

All she could do was gaze at his beautiful orbs, "I honestly didn't think that ya were goin' 'ta show up."

Her eyes slowly moved down towards Gin's thin lips, watching them move as he spoke, "What made you think that?"

He then gave her a small frown, as he finally closed his eyes, " 'Cause I was gonna be here." With that, his arms tightened more around her waist, as her wrists slid up the back of his neck, having her fingers dangling. She could feel the warmth of his body rubbing against hers as they slowly danced.

Deep down inside, she found it hard to admit that she loved the idea of seeing Gin in an elegant dark grey tux with an elegant bow tie. The inside of her voice kept on bugging her, _'Let go of him! He's no good for you. Don't you remember?' _

Once the song was over, she saw a lonely balcony and walked towards it, leaving Gin alone. He quickly followed her, wanting know what was wrong with her. She would always leave him without saying a word.

Her arms encircled around her body, as she frowned at the sky. She began to think about the whole situation with Gin. She didn't know what it was about him that made her vulnerable. Every word that he would whisper to her, every touch that he electrified on her, every movement he would make towards her; it was all hypnotizing.

Did she forget the pain that he caused? No, she would never forget about that one night that changed everything about them. That one night that had completely changed her image of her best friend. She could never look at him the same way when they were kids or when they were early staged teenagers.

Horrifying flashbacks rushed through her mind. It gave her a terrifying shiver just remembering that night. A few tears ran down to her hot cheeks, tasting the bitter salty flavor of her crystals.

Gin was just standing behind her, as he frowned by hearing the light sobs of his longtime friend. He hated to see her cry. What he hated about the current situation was that he knew exactly why she was crying. He hated remembering that moment; the moment when she began to hate his guts.

"…Ran, I…"

"Leave me alone…I don't need you… I never did…" She angrily whispered.

* * *

_**Gahhhh I'm such a terrible person for hurting these two! So what do you think Gin did that was so horrible for Rangiku to remember? Dun Dun Dun!**_

_**I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story! If you think that I don't read them, you are completely wrong. I enjoy receiving them. I love to read people's reaction to my writing; it gives me inspiration to write more and more GinRan! :) So please, Read and Review, I really do appreciate the love and support! You guys are amazing! **_

_**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3. I wanted to make it longer, but that's when I realized that it was long enough lol But don't you worry, chapter 4 will come pretty soon. **_

_**Don't be afraid to review this chapter you guys! :D **_


	4. Shot for Me

_**A/N: Hello thar! :) I want to thank everyone for sending me the reviews! Glad to see everyone so eager to see the next chapter; that just tells me that you guys are liking the fanfic! :D Anyway, here's the fourth chapter and well hopefully you all like it! I enjoyed writing it ha ha Alright enjoy you guys! **_

_**-Sephire**_

_**Song inspiration for the chapter: 'Shot for Me' by Drake (**I swear this'll be the last Drake song! I just love his music and I think it fits Gin's conflicted feelings for Rangiku. But this'll be the last one, I promise!_**)**

* * *

**"Shot for Me" - Drake **

_I can see it in your eyes: you're angry_

_Regret got shit on what you're feeling now_  
_Mad cause he ain't like me_  
_Oh you mad cause nobody ever did it like me_  
_All the care I would take,_  
_All the love that we made_  
_Now you're trying to find somebody to replace what I gave to you_  
_It's a shame you didn't keep it: Alicia, Katia_  
_I know that you gon' hear this: I'm the man_  
_Yeah I said it!_  
_Bitch I'm the man_  
_Don't you forget it_  
_The way you walk – that's me_  
_The way you talk – that's me_  
_The way you've got your hair up: did you forget that's me?_  
_And the voice in your speaker right now – that's me (that's me)_  
_And the voice in your ear – that's me_  
_Can't you see that I made it? Yeah I made it_  
_First I made you who you are, then I made it_  
_And you're wasted with your ladies_  
_Yeah I'm the reason why you always getting faded_

_Take a shot for me, oh oh oh oh_  
_Take a shot for me, oh oh oh oh_  
_Take a shot for me_  
_A shot for me oooooo_  
_A shot for me oooo.._

* * *

Gin wasn't sure what he had to do. He didn't want to leave her side, yet he knew that if he stayed anywhere near Rangiku, he would cause her more pain. He wanted to heal it all; all of the pain that he's caused her.

His hand was lightly placed on Rangiku's naked shoulder, until he felt her furiously turn around, removing his touch from her skin, "How many times do I have to tell you to not fucking touch me?!" She didn't want to look at him, yet her icy blue-grey eyes didn't want to pull away from his handsome sharp features.

Her tears had finally dried off, but you could still see the sadness in her eyes. Gin scooted closer to her, "… Ran, ya need 'ta let…"

"Gin Ichimaru, I must say that you're a tough man to find."

Rangiku and Gin's attention was taken by a tall well-dressed man. Gin plastered his wide smile, as he focused his slitted eyes on the gentleman, "Ah, Aizen-san. I gotta say it's a pleasure seein' ya here." Aizen shook Ichimaru's hand, yet Aizen kept his chestnut brown eyes on Rangiku.

'_He looks familiar.'_ She thought.

The brown haired man gracefully walked up to the strawberry blonde woman, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I assume that you might be President Ichimaru's date, yes?"

Rangiku observed him from head to toe. His hair looked silky and slicked back, leaving thick strands of hair hanging in front of his forehead. He seemed pretty well-built, and he had the most beautiful deep brown eyes she's ever seen. He was definitely the tall, dark, and handsome type.

She then realized what he had said to her, giving Gin a disgusted face, "Actually no." She crossed her arms, as her eyes looked back at Aizen, "I'm the Vice President of the 3rd Division Inc."

The brown haired man faintly smiled, "My mistake, Miss. Well then you must've come in here with a date. I'm sure a woman as beautiful as you would have many options."

She smiled back at him, "You're very sweet, but no, I came here alone."

Without leaving his sight of Rangiku, he gently placed a kiss at the back of her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sōsuke Aizen, President of the 5th Division Inc."

The way he would stare at her made her blush faintly. He had these pair of brown eyes that felt so heartwarming, yet seductive, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

"…Rangiku…" He just gazed at her, as he thought, "Wait a second, I believe we have met before, well not met, but I certainly know who you are."

Rangiku then gave him a confused look, "We have?"

Gin had rudely interrupted their conversation as he took Rangiku's wrist, "Ran, may I speak with ya fer a moment?"

Rangiku tried to let go of his grip, giving him a small fake smile, "I'm sure that it can wait."

"Please Rangiku, we can talk some other time." He reached into the interior part of his suit, revealing a small business card, "Here's my card. I would love to get to know you."

She smiled back at him, as she annoyingly walked with her childhood friend. Once they had both reached near the corner of a wall, Rangiku placed her hands on her hips, just waiting for Gin to speak up, "…Well?! What did you want to tell me? I'm guessing that it's something very important since you rudely interrupted my conversation with Sōsuke."

He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his slacks, "It ain't such a good idea 'ta become best buddies with Sōsuke-san." He smiled at her, as his thin gray eyebrows lowered.

"What makes you think that I _just_ want to become friends with Sōsuke-san?" She analyzed his reaction.

His smile grew wickedly, letting out a small laugh while he fairly lifted up his pointy chin, "I forgot how funny ya were, Ran. That ain't happenin'."

She unconsciously crossed her arms, "…What. You didn't like the flirty conversation?"

He didn't know how to answer her question, "…He ain't tha person ya think he is. I'm just try'na look out fer ya."

She frowned, "Stop treating me like if we still have something going on. Those days are over, Gin. I happen to like Aizen-san… I happen to like him a lot." She turned around, until her head tilted to the side, eyeing the silver haired man, "I don't want you to interfere in my life. Unfortunately, I only see you as a simple coworker; not as the good friends that we used to be." She could certainly feel a small knot clogged in her throat, realizing those last few words that swayed out of her lips.

She had finally left him all alone. His smile was still wide and thin as his eyes were still unseen. He had the same poker face mask, but it seemed like she stabbed him right in his chest with those last few sentences. He couldn't believe that she was ready to let go of him, after so many years of their friendship and love. It hit him hard after she left him in that cornered wall; she was trying to forget the terrified past. When Sōsuke was flirting with Rangiku, he could feel the blood in his veins boil. Was it jealousy? Of course it was; he wasn't afraid to admit it.

But Gin knew that his jealousy would never let his instant actions kick in. He was able to control himself pretty well.

He just couldn't imagine his loved one in the arms of another man. But his love for Rangiku is so strong that he was willing to let her live her life. He was willing to let her go and let her fall in love with someone else, even though it would destroy Gin in so many ways.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt a long arm dangle on his neck, "Hello Ichimaru-san!"

"Uh… Kyōraku-san?! How are ya?"

He didn't really answer his question, "…Want some sake?" He brought up the bottle of alcohol up to Gin's face. He could feel the strong alcohol scent in Shunsui's breath.

"No thanks… I already drank 'nough sake fer t'night." He always found it funny how Shunsui would always be the first person to get drunk when it came to these kinds of events. But he was never a wild drunkee; he was always friendly and calm, yet lazy to even walk.

"Kyōraku-san!" An uptight dark haired woman with clear glasses walked up to the brown haired drunk man.

"Ah there's my sweet Nanao-chan." He said adoringly.

She gently grabbed Shunsui's other freed arm, as she looked at Gin, "My deepest apologies, Ichimaru-san. I told him to lay off on the drinking."

The corner of his lips curved, as he waved his hand, "Nothin' 'ta worry about. Shunsui-san's just havin' a lil' fun."

* * *

_**2:09 A.M. - Guastavino's **_

Rangiku lightly pushed Izuru's shoulder, as she began to chug down the rest of the sake that was in the bottle. They both began to laugh hysterically, "This party was a fucking mess for me." She began to laugh out loud again.

"Remember when I told you that I wasn't going to drink much?" She leaned closer to the drunken blonde man's ear, as she whispered loudly, "It was complete bullshit."

"Izuru? Rangiku?" They both looked up, seeing the familiar tall lanky man.

The red headed girl giggled, dropping the sake bottle on the ground, "What're you staring at?"

"Yer clearly drunk and a mess. Ya need 'ta go home, Ran and so do ya, Izuru-kun. Tha party's over." He exposed his trademark smile.

"Stop being such an asshole and join the party, Gin!" She gets up and hands him a full bottle of sake. Without even a second thought, he sets the bottle on the nearest table.

"Yer goin' home, Ran. Like I said, tha party's over!" She definitely looked tipsy. She looked worse than Izuru. If he had to guess, the drunken duo had probably taken about 6 bottles of sake together. Gin's head shifted towards the younger blonde man, "Izuru, I'll ask someone 'ta take ya home. I'm takin' Ran with me."

Rangiku's eyes darted at Gin, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Ya ain't drivin' home." Almost everyone was gone. Gins scanned the area, hoping that someone would miraculously pop up and help him out with Izuru. If not, that meant that he had to carry two drunkees at the same time. He then spotted a young dark haired, green eyed girl, picking up her belongings. It seemed like Nemu Kurotsuchi was the only person that was in the building, "Kurotsuchi-chan, ya think ya can take Kira-kun home? I kinda have my hands full." He pointed at the buzzed light red head.

Rangiku looked at Gin with offended eyes, "I am not drunk!" She then started to giggle out loud once more.

The black haired woman walked up to the group, "Of course, Ichimaru-san."

* * *

_**2:26 A.M. Gin's Place**_

He practically had to drag Rangiku with him to the car. This had brought back many memories when they were in school together. Not one of the most pleasant ones, but he definitely loved them.

"I thought you said you were gonna take me home. This looks nothing like my penthouse." A light hiccup that came out of her mouth made her easily giggle like a little girl, "I'm not staying here, Gin. I wanna go home!" She then gave him a maddened scowl.

"Yer stayin' here fer t'night, Ran. I dunno were ya live." He really had no idea where she lived. He wasn't just going to leave her at Guastavino's, knowing that she was completely drunk. He gave her a smile, finding cute how she would behave when she would drink. She would become this clumsy little girl who would laugh at anything she would say.

Gin lightly pushed Rangiku towards the hall of bedrooms, as he guides her towards one of the guest rooms. It was a pretty spacious room and it had everything that you really needed in a luxury room: a comfortable king sized bed, a walk in closet, and a personal bathroom.

"Here's yer bag. I found it in yer car; luckily there's extra clothes in there fer ya!" Gin placed on the cushioned bed, "I doubt that ya would wanna sleep in a dress."

Gin then began to walk towards the front bedroom door, until he heard the red head's soft voice, "Where you going?"

"I ain't sleepin' in these clothes." He flashed his smile at her, as he pointed at his formal grey suit.

* * *

_**2:50 A.M. Guest Room**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The purple-silvered haired man's head popped inside the guest room, as his thin eyes searched for his childhood friend, "Ran? Did ya change already?"

He then saw her come out of the bathroom more drunk than when she was at the dinner party. Her eyes were sort of droopy and she undoubtedly looked drowsy. Gin walked in the room spotting a small sake bottle on her left hand. _'How the hell did she sneak that in here?'_

"Ah! Gin! Look, I changed already!" Rangiku had this cotton fabricated red shorts and a loose v neck grey shirt on. She started to giggle one more time, trying her best to walk towards the tall shaggy haired man. It looked like her long legs were getting wobbly and weakened.

"Whoa!" Gin caught her in his arms, before she would hit her pretty little face hard in the floor. Her arms instantly encircled his long neck, as she tried to stand properly on her two feet.

"Go 'ta sleep, Ran. I don't want ya drinkin' anymore. T'morrow mornin' ain't gonna be too pretty." He looked down at her as he widely grinned. Part of him didn't like seeing his Ran drinking so much, but he couldn't help but find her amusing when she would get wasted. She would be this fierce, independent woman, but Rangiku was a bit different when drunk. She would become feeble and needed, which made Gin hold on to her more than ever.

She crossed her arms as she found it difficult to walk towards the bed. It was a challenge but she made it to the mattress, "I'm not drunk, okay? I swear I'm fine."

Gin began to take a few steps towards the slightly opened door as he turned off the bedroom light, " 'Night, Ran." He said lowly.

* * *

_**The Next Morning - 9:50 A.M. **_

Her eyes felt puffy and swollen; Rangiku found it hard to fully open her eyes. She instantly knew that she had a hangover, just by feeling the massive pounding in her head.

"Ugh…" She sat up, as she lightly moaned with ache, "What the hell happened last night?" Her index fingers began to rub her temples, wanting to ease the headache. It was not working at all for her.

Her eyes were then shot wide opened, as her head went from left to right. She couldn't recognize where she was at, "How the hell did I end up here?" She said quietly.

Last thing Rangiku remembered was having an unpleasant conversation with Gin and found Izuru talking to his colleagues. They both started drinking heavily; then everything was a blur, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Rangiku!" She clung her head, still feeling pretty lousy.

"Hold on…" She gasped loudly, "I don't remember ever changing into these clothes!" She looked at the corner of the bed, spotting her faint gold dress. _'I couldn't have had a night stand…'_ She thought. Rangiku was really confused; she wasn't in her penthouse, she didn't have these clothes on before she completely got drunk, she had no idea if she had a night stand with some stranger.

The light red head girl took a deep breath, "Calm down, Rangiku. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" She then placed her hand against her head, remembering the enormous headache that had woken her up. The slender sober girl slowly walked towards the bedroom door, as she slowly opened it. Rangiku prayed that no one was home; she knew that things would undeniably get awkward.

It seemed pretty quiet, so she confidently opened the door, "Looks like no one's here." She let out the extra air that was stored in her mouth, "Alright, I'm just gonna find my way out and leave this damn place."

She tip toed her way down the hall and made her way downstairs, "Ah looks like sleepin' beauty has finally woken up!"

'_This has got to be a fucking nightmare.'_ Her head moved towards the other side of the house, following that familiar voice. There he was; sitting on a chair, resting his head on his palm. His long closed eyes absorbed Rangiku's every move, " 'Morinin' Ran-chan!" He smirked, while he playfully waved at her with his freed hand.

He was already dressed in his dark colored slacks with a long sleeved light blue business shirt. His long pale forearms were exposed, seeing how he had rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows. The first few buttons were undone, revealing a small section of his bare chest.

She calmly walked towards him, as she placed her hands on her hips, "Care to explain how the fuck I ended up here?"

"Guess ya don't remember a thing. What is there 'ta explain, Ran-chan? Ya got drunk and ended up in my place."

"Yeah well where's everything?! Where's my car?!" She then stretched out the grey v neck shirt that she had on, "And how the hell did I end up with my spare clothes?!"

"Relax! I had one of my men drop yer car off at tha 3rd Division valet parkin'. And yer clothes, well I found 'em in yer trunk."

Rangiku was getting impatient. She didn't have time to play his little question and answer games, "Stop acting like if nothing happened last night. _How _did I end up in these clothes?"

Gin knew what she was trying to ask; all he could do was smirk at the thought of having drunken sex with her, "…Nothin' happened last night."

"Stop lying! You obviously saw how drunk and vulnerable I was, so y-you…" She didn't want to finish the sentence. That was until Gin spoke up.

"...What? Had sex with ya?" He got up from his chair, standing in front of his best friend, "I ain't like that, Ran." His head then got closer to her, as his mouth was placed near her ear. Rangiku lightly gasped, realizing how quick he had gotten to her, "Unless ya wanted 'ta have sex, I wouldn't mind doin' it with ya right now." He gently whispered.

Her heart began to pound faster, feeling Gin's warm breath caressing her ear, "You're sick…" She lightly shivered.

Gin pulled back, loving how he could easily tease her and he knew that she wouldn't do anything about it. They both fell into the silence for a few seconds until Rangiku broke the quietness, "…So, you didn't see anything while I was changing…did you?"

"Nah…ya were just unhookin' yer bra…" Rangiku widened her blue eyes. It looked like she was about to punch the shaggy haired man. He raised his hands up, making his palms face Rangiku, "I'm just kiddin'! Nothin' was seen!"

The strawberry blonde crossed her arms one more time as she comfortably sat down on one of the emptied chairs and crossed her long light tanned legs. For some reason, she did believe Gin. No matter how untrusting he seemed, she didn't know why she believed his every word, "…Thank you." She mumbled.

Gin sat close to her, "What did ya say? Ya need 'ta speak up, Ran." He was definitely mocking her.

She took a deep breath, as she rolled her eyes, "…Thank you for putting up with me last night." She took a quick glance at the grinning fox, "I was probably a mess at the dinner party." She said disappointingly.

Gin then laughed out loud, "Ya ain't the only person who got drunk. I wouldn't be exaggeratin' if I said that half tha people came out of tha buildin' completely wasted.

Rangiku then rested her back against the softened chair, not wanting to imagine making a complete fool of herself last night, "I just wanted to set a good first impression to everybody. Show them that I could be the perfect Vice President…"

" …Ya seem pretty perfect in my eyes."

Rangiku looked up at her childhood friend, not expecting him to say those words. Her fingers tried to cover the small smile that was forming on her lips, until she was able to keep a straight face, "Compliments won't get you anywhere." She responded.

He raised one of his eyebrows, as he observed Rangiku's lovely face, "…Doesn't hurt 'ta try." His smile grew, noticing the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

_**AN: *gasp* Aizen's involved in the fanfic. I'm sure some girls are fangirling right now lol So Rangiku wants to (well wants to try) forget about Gin and takes Aizen as her target... and then she gets buzzed! Please review, and I will give you a virtual hug! :) Thank you guys so much for the support! **_

_**-Sephire**_


	5. Sparks

_**Heya there fellow GinRan shippers! :) So chapter 5 is finally here! I was originally going to upload this chapter on Labor Day (Monday) since I didn't have school that day, but I had to work and I came home practically dead from working. Sucks being an adult but eh...whatever lol **_

_**So when I was writing this chapter, I just kept on listening to "Sparks" by Coldplay. Gosh I love that song, pfftt, I love all of Coldplay's music. I literally go through all of their songs and look for a bad song, but I guess they don't exist ha ha Anyways, when I was hearing the lyrics, I definitely felt like it was Gin's thoughts to Rangiku so, it motivated me a lot. :D **_

_**Oh and sorry to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! For some odd reason, when I log in, it wont let me reply to any messages, so I don't know what's going on. *shrugs* I hate technology... But thank you! I love reading them! **__**I would give you all a hug but the computer screen wont let me lol **_

* * *

**"Sparks" - Coldplay**

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say,  
You say, "Oh, sing one we know",  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you,  
That's what I'll do._

_I say "oh,"_  
_I say "oh."_

_My heart is yours,_  
_It's you that I hold on to,_  
_That's what I do,_  
_And I know I was wrong,_  
_But I won't let you down,_  
_(Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will)_

_I say "oh",_  
_I cry "oh"._

_And I saw sparks,_  
_Yeah I saw sparks,_  
_And I saw sparks,_  
_Yeah I saw sparks,_  
_Sing it out..._

* * *

Rangiku walked towards the front door, hearing a light chuckle in the background. She turned around eyeing Gin,"What's so funny?"

He gave her a smile, "Where do ya think yer goin'? Ya leavin' without yer dress, heels, and wearin' that in public." He pointed his long finger at her short shorts and her v neck grey shirt. She wondered why he was making such a big deal out of it; that was until she realized that she was bare footed, her hair was a mess, she didn't have her car, and she still felt a bit lousy from last night.

Her hands formed into innocent fists, settled on her sides, "How do you expect me to go home?!"

"I'll take ya home, Ran." He stood up, as his long legs made their way towards the strawberry blonde.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll call a cab." She was about to go upstairs to gather up her belongings, until Gin's soft voice had stopped her, "Just take tha offer; I'll take ya home."

She turned around, staring at the tall man, "…Gin, you already helped enough with last night. I'll just get a taxi."

"Why don't ya just say yes. It ain't hard, ya know?" He smirked.

'_He's not gonna give up.'_ She shrugged her shoulders, giving up with the discussion,"…Fine. But I want to leave now."

* * *

_**10:05 A.M. - Outside of Rangiku's Penthouse**_

"Just take a right over here; it's the second street." She pointed out.

Once they had arrived to the front of the penthouse building, "Ya live here?" Gin looked at her and back at the tall elegant structure, "Yer not doin' too bad, Ran."

"Yeah…" She opened the passenger's door, but before she would step out, she was debating with herself, until she made up her mind, "…Gin, thank you." She couldn't look at him for some reason. It was hard enough for her to thank Gin for taking care of her.

His grey eyebrow slightly rose up, pleased with what she had just said, "Don't mention it… I'll see ya at work."

* * *

_**5:32 P.M. - Rangiku's Penthouse**_

"No!" She gripped on to her golden dress, staring at the horrifying stain; it looked permanent, "This can't be?! I love this dress!" She lowered her head, disappointed to see the consequences of her drinking. That stain was, for sure, an alcohol stain.

She then glanced at her evening party handbag that she had carried last night. Rangiku began to take out all of her things out of the handbag, realizing that most of the things that she was taking out, she didn't even need to take to the dinner party, "It's not like I'm gonna use this thing anytime soon."

A small formal business card caught her attention, as it clearly said '_Sōsuke Aizen'_ followed by his official job title, _'5__th__ Division Inc. President.' _It looked pretty legit.

She remembered meeting that handsome man.

'_Here's my card. I would love to get to know you.'_ Aizen's soothing voice rumbled in her head. Her fingers gripped onto the card, seeing his phone number printed on it. Rangiku didn't know who that man was, but she knew that she found him quite attractive and fascinating. Maybe now was her chance to let go of Gin and move one with her life. She didn't want to have any more heartbreaking moments. She promised herself that all new stages in her life would make her into a stronger woman and holding on to Gin and her past would not let her move on.

Nothing could go wrong with a simple call. She grabbed her cellphone, dialing Sōsuke's phone number, "…Aizen-san? Hi, it's Rangiku."

A faint smile appeared on Aizen's lips,_ "I could recognize that lovely voice of yours anywhere. I'm glad that you decided to call."_

"Well, I was looking through my handbag just now and found your card." She crossed her legs, adjusting her sitting position, "I was thinking about your suggestion from last night…"

She could hear a light captivating chuckle, ringing in her ear, _"…Oh? And what are your thoughts on that?" _

"…I would love to get to know you, Aizen-san."

* * *

_**8:00 P.M. - Rangiku's Penthouse**_

Gin finally knew where she lived, which made him quite happy to see that his best friend was living in good conditions. He was definitely risking himself by surprisingly visiting Rangiku, but it didn't stop him from trying. He parked in front of the tall building and smoothly walked towards the front entrance.

"Heya there! I was wonderin' if ya could help me look fer a friend of mine who happens 'ta live here." He smiled at her.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

She rapidly typed on her keyboard, focusing her hazel eyes on the bright screen, "… Oh, I found her." She pulled out a small sticky note, as she wrote the details of Rangiku's penthouse, "Her penthouse is at the very top of the building. You'll take this elevator over here and make sure that you push the 45th button. Take a right and it should be the double doors at the end of the hallway." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks fer tha help!" He began to walk towards the stainless steel elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

_Ding!_

The elevator music was peaceful, but it quickly became quite irritating.

When he had taken Rangiku with him home last night, he didn't know why he liked the idea of having her with him; the idea of Rangiku and him living in his home. He remembered when they were early-staged teenagers; they would talk about their future together. She would always tell him that they would do everything together. His best friend's words would always remind him of the future that they could've had. He knew that it wasn't too late; they both still had time to make that future happen. He wouldn't give up because for some reason, Gin could still see Rangiku's love for him under all of the anger in her blue eyes.

_I only see you as a simple coworker; not as the good friends that we used to be._

He wished he was deaf the moment he heard her saying those disturbing words. That made him think; was coming to her penthouse a mistake? Perhaps isolating himself from her would make things better. He was confused; Gin's heart would tell him to chase after his love, yet his head would tell him to back away.

_Ding!_

Gin stepped out of the elevator, instantly seeing the beautiful city view. He could see why Rangiku picked this place for her living. Gin luxurious house did have a nice city view, but right here, he could clearly see Times Square's gorgeous lights glistening.

His wide smile slowly formed into a small frown as his jaw clenched, spotting a familiar brown haired man in front of, what he assumed to be, Rangiku's door. It was Aizen, talking to Rangiku; it sickened him. He quickly hid behind the wall that was next to the elevator. It was pretty quiet, so he was able to clearly hear their conversation.

"You look absolutely stunning, Matsumoto-san."

She couldn't look away; his brown eyes were just so appealing, "Thank you. You look quite handsome tonight."

It hit Gin hard… it hit him real hard. She _was_ trying to move on. He didn't know if he was upset because of her decision of dating other men or because she chose Aizen, out of all men in New York. He could see that the two began walking towards his direction. Gin rapidly turned around and pushed the down button of the elevator, wanting to avoid any sort of awkward encounters.

* * *

_**8:30 P.M. - Gin's House**_

He sat there, taking a few tequila shots. He wasn't too much of a drinker, not like Rangiku, but he had to admit that he had his moments where he just couldn't control himself. All he could think of was seeing that bastard in front of Rangiku's doorstep. If only she knew what he had done to other people. Gin then began to wonder if she had recognized him or not. It didn't matter for the moment; what mattered was her happiness.

Rangiku looked so beautiful when he saw her outside of her penthouse. Hell, she looked good with anything on. She had a knee length black dress on; with transparent black tight sleeves down to her forearms, as it also exposed a small part of her cleavage. She looked absolutely perfect. Gin snickered at the thought of Rangiku ever wanting to get back with him. She hated his guts; she hated being around him. Rangiku even told him that she didn't see him as a friend.

Gin poured himself another tequila shot. He could feel the strong liquid poising his throat, trying to swallow all his sorrow. His slitted eyes spotted the opened tequila bottle, seeing how it was half way empty. He raised his eyebrow; lost track of how many shots he had already taken.

"These tequila shots ain't helpin' much…" He mumbled.

Was this the best that he could do? Tequila was his solution. Gin took a deep breath, setting aside the alcohol. This wasn't him; he wouldn't drink his sadness like this. He decided already; he would always watch out for his love, even if she would be happy with someone else. He would try to become that best friend of hers again. He wanted to relive some part of their past, even if he wouldn't be able to kiss her lips no more. Even if he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms like he used to do…but he promised himself that he would make her happy again, even if it meant to make his life miserable.

Gin already lost part of Rangiku's heart, but he knew that he was able to rescue the other half. He didn't want to see her saddened tears run down her cheeks anymore.

* * *

_**Le Cirque Restaurant - 8:45 P.M. **_

So far, she was having a great time with Sōsuke. He was tall, handsome, charming, and rich; any women's dream.

"So Rangiku-san, I do recall seeing you and another friend of yours having a good time at Gustavino's." He took a small sip of his wine.

She blankly darted her blue eyes, _'Oh my God…he saw me drunk!'_ She let out a nervous laugh, not knowing what explanation to give him, "…Y-Yeah, I honestly don't know what had gotten into me." The light red head began to look down to her plate, as she poked her food with her fork.

"Luckily, Gin was there. He took care of me for the night." She raised her head, eyeing Aizen.

"Oh?" He stared at Rangiku, "…Ichimaru-san seems to like you quite a bit." A charming smile formed on his lips, "He wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for the night, would he?"

Rangiku then stayed silent, thinking about her childhood friend, "Well, we were just friends. We've known each other since we were kids." She gave him a small smile.

His light tanned index finger and thumb were placed under his chin, "I had no idea. You two do seem pretty close." He was certainly testing her, "But, what do you mean by 'were'?"

"…I don't consider Gin as a friend…" She blurted out.

"Hmm… I've known Ichimaru-san for quite some time now. He's a true gentleman…May I ask what made you change your mind?"

Rangiku's blue eyes lowered down to look at her thighs; she didn't want to remember the incident that made her hate him so much. A light shiver went through her spine, just by remembering that day, "I don't really want to talk about that…"

All he did was gaze at her beautiful face, as he took another sip of his wine, "…I understand."

"I must say Rangiku-san, I never did tell you where else I have seen you before."

"Oh, that's right! Where else have you seen me?"

"I was one of the instructor assistants at New York University. We never did get to speak formerly, but I did know who you were."

Rangiku tapped her finger on her chin, trying to skim through her college memories, "…Hmmm…Wait a minute… Sōsuke Aizen…" She then gasped at the sound of his full name, "Now I remember you! I do remember seeing you in some of my classes." She recalled him having a different hairstyle and these rectangular black glasses which hid those beautiful brown eyes. Her smile grew, seeing his physical improvement throughout the years.

He lightly laughed, as he crossed his legs, "I'm glad you recovered your memory, Matsumoto-san."

"Wow…you've changed." She then smiled sheepishly, "I-I mean for the better, of course!"

* * *

_**Outside of Rangiku's Penthouse - 9:51 P.M. **_

"Thank you so much for the date, Aizen-san. I had a great time." She found her key in her handbag, as she looked up at Sōsuke.

"I was looking forward to this day. I had a wonderful night as well." His hand made its way to Rangiku's light red locks, feeling the softness of her hair strands, "…What made it wonderful was seeing your exquisite features while we mingled…" His fingers outlined her jawline, down to her long neck, as it traced back to her cheek, "…I hope we can do this on another occasion." He whispered.

Rangiku knew that he trying to kiss her, "Sure, I would love to." She nervously smiled. He felt real close, it almost made her feel uncomfortable. Once she saw his lips move toward hers, Rangiku spoke up, "I-I'm a little tired, s-so I'll see you…" _'Sorry, handsome! I don't kiss on first dates!'_

Aizen backed away as he faintly smiled, "Soon? Of course." The brown haired man began to walk gracefully towards the hall, as he said out loud, "Goodnight, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku didn't know how she felt after her date with Aizen. Yes she had to admit that she enjoyed his company. She remembered exactly who he was. Rangiku remembered seeing Sōsuke Aizen in college; a young man with somewhat messy brown hair, with a noble facial expression, and rectangular glasses. He had changed completely, he was another man now; a luring man. But for some reason, she still didn't feel little sparks. When Aizen caressed her hair and her soft skin, it felt strange. She didn't feel that spark that she had with…

The busty woman sighed deeply, thinking about _him._

'_With…Gin…' _She thought.

She shook her head, while she was brushing her teeth.

'_No! Gin is gone, Rangiku! You're done with that chapter! Don't even start thinking about him.' _She screamed in her head.

Rangiku then began to tell herself the she just needed to get used to dating Aizen or just getting used to the idea of dating other men.

…She began to think of the happiness that she used to have with Gin…It wasn't fair…It really wasn't…

"_I wonder where this dorm is at?" She walked clueless towards a long hall. _

_Rangiku was pretty excited for this year. She was finally a freshmen in NYU. She knew this was a new stage in her life. She felt like she was going to take over the world. The light red head felt like a new young woman, ready to show the world what she's got to become a successful person. _

_She sure didn't feel successful at the moment, since she couldn't find her damn dorm. _

"_Ran-chan?" A familiar voice was heard from behind, making her turn around completely. _

"_Gin!" Her smile brightened her entire face, as well as her beautiful blue eyes. _

_Rangiku wrapped her arms around his long neck, as he embraced her back, "I thought you went to Yale?" She gave Gin and herself some space to see each other's faces, yet they wouldn't let go of each other's embrace. _

"_I still got a year left here. I ain't leavin' just yet." He flashed his smile at his best friend, "What matters right now is that yer here." He said lowly. _

_She gave him a small smile, as a faint blush appeared upon her cheeks. It's been two years since they've seen each other. Rangiku missed hearing his soothing voice. In fact, she loved hearing his fascinating voice; her ears would devour every word he would say to her._

"_Ya look lost, Ran." _

"_Oh, I can't find this dorm." She gave him the piece of paper, as his unseen eyes analyzed it. A wider smile appeared on his face, "Looks like yer in luck…Yer across tha hall from my dorm." _

_He then grabbed her hand, leading her towards his dorm. It was a single bed dorm with a large bathroom area at the corner of the room. Rangiku scanned the entire area, "You live here alone?" _

"_Yup! I ain't used 'ta livin' with strangers." _

"_I know what you mean. I get to share a room with some girl. I don't know who she is." She sat down on the side of his bed, just shifting her head all over the room, "Looks like you're not doing too bad here." She saw her silver haired friend sit next to her, "Will you be living like this at Yale?" _

"_That's what they promised me. If they don't, I'm 'a rent an apartment near tha school." He smiled. _

_Before she could even respond, she felt his thin lips softly touching her full ones. She forgot how his lips tasted. Her heart stopped a little, knowing that this was only the second time that they've shared a kiss, but she loved it. _

_His thin pale fingers began to lightly caress her cheek, as he deepened their kiss. Rangiku now felt his other hand roaming down to her waist, as she placed her hands against his hard chest. It was an unexpected kiss, but she enjoyed the taste of his saliva. She felt pretty eager, as Gin could feel her tongue tugging on his lower lips, making him grunt lowly in her mouth. He slid his tongue in her mouth as they both began to cares each other's mouths. _

_Hearts began to beat faster. Blood began to boil. Sparks began to electrify around each other. _

_He missed her and she missed him; that's all that mattered for the moment._

_Gin placed his forehead against Rangiku's as he faintly smiled at her, "Ya don't know how much I've wanted 'ta do that." He whispered, "It's been kinda lonely here without havin' ya around, Ran."_

…This is what she would dream about at night…To make her more miserable. To remember how much she hate Gin.

* * *

_**8:20 A.M. - 3**__**rd**__** Division Inc.**_

Rangiku spotted a familiar dark orange haired girl walking with a handsome young boy. He had a similar hair color like Rangiku's, but it was a bit more orange.

Once they made their way to the elevator, the young man waved at her as she waved back, saying their goodbyes. Rangiku quickly walked towards her secretary, "Hey Orihime! Wait up!"

The smiling auburn red head turned around, spotting Rangiku, "Hi Rangiku-san!"

"Thanks for holding the elevator for me." Rangiku pushed the elevator button.

"No problem."

Both girls stayed silent for a few seconds, until Rangiku couldn't help but ask Orihime, "…So… what's your boyfriend's name?"

Orihime's cheeks looked like they were going to burn up any second, "W-What?! N-No he's not my b-boyfriend!" Her big grey eyes looked down to her low heels shoes, wanting to avoid the conversation.

Rangiku's smirk grew, finding her fidgeting hilarious, "Oh come on, Orihime! You can tell me anything. I may not look like it, but I'm a pretty good listener! Besides, it's between us girls." She crossed her arms.

The young red head looked up at her smiling boss, "…We're just friends, Rangiku-san." She laughed nervously.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't like him. You have to admit, he's a handsome kid." She teased Orihime.

Rangiku's comment made Orihime innocently smile, "W-well… his name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, huh?" They both looked at the elevator screen, seeing how they were almost there, "He must like you enough to walk you to work."

"Kurosaki-kun was just being nice. I'm sure he does that with his other friends." Her blush grew across her cheeks, feeling pretty shy, talking about Ichigo, "…I told him that I didn't want to be a burden, but he just kept on insisting…"

Orihime walked out of the elevator, wanting to avoid the conversation. She was always shy when it came to talking about her love life.

Rangiku decided to drop the subject, seeing how Orihime was fidgeting and blushing, "Hmm…young love." She lightly giggled.

* * *

**_I really like how this chapter turned out. :) Now I probably should've warned everyone about the slight (VERY slight Ichihime scene.) Hopefully that won't drive away fans! There will be little scenes like that during the stroy, but don't worry, I'll make it very brief! :) Gin and Rangiku are the protagonists here. I'm a sucker for Ichihime lol Sorry! _**

**_Anyways, hopefully I get to see some wonderful reviews! I just seriously love reading them! :) _**


	6. Turning Tables

_**AN: Hello there everybody! So here's chapter 6! Yay! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love reading them so much! *_* So anyways, I was listening to 'Turning Tables' by Adele (by the way I'm super jealous of her cuz she's like the most beautiful girl out there and she's got a beautiful voice! She's one of my role models, really!) Anyways, and this song really encouraged me to write this chapter; just how it has so much heartbreak and dysfunctional issues going on. So thank Adele for the misery of the chapter lol Okay, I'll shut up already! xD **_

_**Oh before I even forget, just a couple fun facts! Gustavino's is an actual high class event center in New York and Le Cirque is also a real high class restaurant, so don't **__**think I'm makin' up all of these places! ha ha they're real!**_

* * *

**"Turning Tables" - Adele **

_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)_  
_Where love is lost your ghost is found_  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_  
_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_Turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_  
_I'll be my own savior_  
_When the thunder calls for me_  
_Next time I'll be braver_  
_I'll be my own savior_  
_Standing on my own two feet..._

* * *

_**11:20 A.M. - Gin's Office**_

"I just wanted to drop this off." Rangiku placed the stupid signed forms on his desk, ready to walk out of this death cage.

His grin widened, seeing her hatred towards the paperwork, "I ain't too fond of tha paperwork either."

"Orihime did half of it, and I finished the other half." She placed her hands upon her curvy hips.

"Poor girl… why ya makin' her suffer like that, eh?" A light laugh escaped through his thin pale lips, finding Rangiku's laziness amusing. He had to confess that he was pretty laid back as well; that's why he had Izuru sometimes help out.

"She's a sweetheart; Orihime only helped because she voluntarily asked." The busty woman took a few steps towards the front door, "I kind of felt bad for the girl, so I paid her extra for the help."

Before she would even walk out, she heard Gin's sweet voice. By the time she turned around, she unexpectedly saw him standing pretty close to her, as he looked down at Rangiku, "Ya haven't been partyin' after tha dinner party, have ya?" He teased.

The strawberry blonde's eyebrows lowered, "No! As a matter a fact, I haven't. Just because I got buzzed that one night, doesn't mean that it always happens, Gin." She answered defensively.

It's been about a month since the dinner party. At first, she would hear her employees nattering faint whispers outside of her office, talking about how the Vice President of the 3rd Division Inc. got drunk and made a fool out of herself. She tried to ignore most of the rumors, but damn, it was so hard not to tell them to shut the fuck up. After a few weeks, everyone seemed to gradually forget about the dinner party; moving on with other rumors that weren't about her. But Gin wouldn't stop teasing her about it.

He playfully smiled at her, "Well, I liked havin' ya home that one night, Ran. Ya were rather entertainin' 'ta watch."

'_He's always trying to piss me off.'_ "Whatever." She muttered under her breath, as her fingers gripped onto the cold door knob.

* * *

_**2:00 P.M. - Meeting **_

"Thank you for coming to this meeting! I've been meaning to speak with the two of you today." Jūshirō sat down, facing the two high ranked presidents.

"Because of the brilliant idea that you suggested on our last meeting, Gotei 13 Co. is now being offered a new deal."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Rangiku sweetly smiled at the long haired man.

"Yes, I know and it's all thanks to you and Ichimaru-san. That's why Yamamoto-sama would like for both of you to travel to Los Angeles in a few weeks, negotiate with our new affiliates, and sign the deal." He smiled back at the Vice President.

Rangiku's dark pupils darted out blankly, staring at Ukitake, "Excuse me?" The long white haired man swore he saw Rangiku's left eye lightly twitch.

"In a couple of weeks, the two of you will be flying out to Los Angeles and will the representatives of the Gotei 13 Co. Oh and before I forget, you'll be staying there for a week. "

"A week, huh?" Gin rested his pointy chin on his palm, smiling at Rangiku, "I'm likin' tha idea so far."

She leaned on her chair, trying to avoid Gin's face, "Well I don't find it to my liking." Rangiku muttered to herself.

Jūshirō lifted one of his dark eyebrows, finding himself in an uncomfortable situation. He knew that it was none of his business to even hear their conversation, "Uh…It was nice talking to you. Good luck Ichimaru-san and Matsumoto-san." He smiled tensely.

They were finally alone and Gin could see the dislike of the business trip on his friend's face, "What do ya expect? We're business partners."

He was right. Rangiku knew that she needed to work with him in a "friendly" state, in order to have successful achievements, especially in a job like this. She swallowed all of her pride, as she turned her head towards her childhood friend, "…I guess you're right…But we'll only be– "

"…Workin' as business partners." He finished her sentence, "I know." Rangiku could sense a bit of disappointment in Gin's voice, yet he still plastered his wide smile and slitted eyes.

"I'm glad that you're finally catching on." She felt like she was going to pull her hairs out of her head, just by imagining herself in the same fucking plane with that smiling jackass. The worst part of the business trip was that they weren't going to stay there for a day or two, but an entire week. She had to be with him for an entire week and tolerate his mocking attitude. The busty light red head didn't need to carry on with at.

* * *

_**10:15 P.M. - Rangiku's Office **_

Today was certainly the longest day she has ever worked. She didn't regret being a Vice President, in fact she likes her job title, but she obviously had to work hard in order to keep her occupation. Rangiku would just whine about all of the documents that she needed to review and sign; it was too much work for her brain to handle.

She opened a new tab from her internet browser, trying to distract herself for a few minutes, "It wouldn't hurt to take a five minute break." She suggested to herself.

Rangiku went straight to the TMZ webpage, looking through all of their latest stories. They were all old news: Kim Kardashian had her baby, Miley Cyrus embarrasses the music industry, Perez Hilton and Lady GaGa are at war.

As the strawberry blonde looked through the gossip articles, there was one that caught her eye.

'_President of 3__rd__ Division Inc, Gin Ichimaru and Brazilian-American international model, Mila Rose: Love Affair Strikes Again!' _Stated in the article.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She's heard of Mila Rose before; yeah she's pretty and has a great sex appeal, but never liked her personality; Rangiku has seen some interviews of Mila Rose from the media; she seemed like a stuck up rich girl. _  
_

She looked more into the article not believing what she was reading. Did Gin really have a love affair with this Mila Rose girl? At first she just thought these were all lies. It was the media after all, so it most likely wasn't true...right?

…Until…

A light gasp escaped her mouth, placing her delicate fingers on top of her parted full lips. She forgot how to blink for a few seconds, gluing her eyes to the computer screen.

There was a picture posted in the article that was taken from afar; you could tell that it was a paparazzi camera. It was all true. Gin did have a love affair with someone. She could feel her chest slowly tightened, limiting her capacity to breathe. It definitely was Gin; she could recognize that silver hair from hundreds of miles away. He was holding Mila so close to his body... just like he used to hold her. It secretly angered Rangiku, imagining Gin kissing another woman that wasn't her.

She shook her head, realizing how much time she had been wasting, "I'll just finish this some other time." Gathering all of her folders and messy papers.

Rangiku quietly closed her door, glancing at Gin's office.

"Hm…" She arched her eyebrow, suspicious about her friend's office. She thought she was the last person here. His lights were still on but there was something more peculiar…

...Something completely strange; all she heard were faint mumbles of Gin and an unfamiliar female voice.

* * *

_**10:30 P.M. - Gin's Office**_

"It's been a while since the last time we've had an encounter." A tall voluptuous woman walked closer to the tall President.

"What're ya doin' here, Mila-san?" Gin's unseen eyes landed on the dark skinned beauty.

"Oh I just wanted drop by and see what you've been up to."

He began to slowly back away from the model, yet she just seemed to get closer every single time he took a step back, "Remember when we got together that one night?" Her hot breath stained on his long neck, "You think we can reenact those memories?"

His hands tried to lightly push her shoulders, wanting his personal space back, "That ain't such a good idea, Rose-san. That night was nothin'."

A small smirk formed on her tanned lips, finding his distant behavior silly, "It certainly was something. Remember how I would scream your name out when we–"

That night was a huge mistake; Gin really wished he could forget and never remember, not even the smallest bit of detail. As much as he tried to avoid that part of his past, it seemed like it would come back like a boomerang and hit him in the face, "Don't even start talkin' 'bout that. There ain't nothin' between us." He was vulnerable that night and mildly drunk when he had first met Mila Rose; really bad combination when you feel miserable and lonely.

Gin remembered when Shunsui had invited him for drinks. They were celebrating the new contracts that Gin had sealed with other business companies. He really didn't want to go, but Shunsui just kept on insisting…

Kyōraku was pretty pushy with the drinks and made Gin get somewhat drunk. That was when this tall, beautiful Brazilian model started to flirt with the silvered haired fox.

Mila began to leave light kisses on the curve of his long neck, "Why're you acting so cold with me, handsome? You sure weren't like that when you made love to me." She spoke in between her kisses.

Before he could even get her off of him, he felt the familiar taste of Mila's full lips rubbing on his, only this time, alcohol wasn't involved. She lightly pushed him on his desk, as her fingers eagerly began to untie his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his formal shirt.

* * *

_**Outside of Gin's Door**_

The door wasn't completely closed; Rangiku was able to see part of his office with the door half way opened.

Rangiku's beautiful light blue eyes widened, at the horrible sight.

She had no more doubts. It was all true.

He _was_ having an affair with Mila Rose. She was able to see it all; they were both kissing, like if they haven't seen each other in ages. She wanted to look away so badly but her eyes just wouldn't pull away from their passionate scene. Rangiku's heart seemed like it was about to jump out, she couldn't feel her steady breathing anymore.

She could see how the dark skinned girl tangled her long fingers in between Gin's purple-silver locks. How could he allow that to happen? It hurt her eyes to see their lips slowly moving to the rhythm of their kiss. Was she trying to undress him?! Rangiku closed her eyes, but she could still hear the disturbing sound of the kiss and the ruffling noise of their clothes.

She wanted to deny the back of her thoughts, screaming at her…but her thoughts won.

Rangiku thought that she was ready to move on; ready to forget about Gin and let him live his life. She thought that she was ready to cut that thin string that tied her to her childhood friend. That thin string looked so weak and pathetic, but it felt so strong and steady. It was difficult to rip it into pieces.

She blinked a few times, feeling her blue eyes slowly filling up with tears. No, Rangiku didn't want to cry. Not for that jackass. Not again.

The strawberry blonde VP slowly backed away from Gin's door, still faintly hearing the kisses that they were sharing. Many emotions were rushing through her chest.

Anger.

Sadness.

Sorrow.

Misery.

Rage.

Jealousy? _'Don't even go down that road, Rangiku.' _ She needed to leave. This was all too much for her.

* * *

_**Inside Gin's Office**_

Once he felt her thigh rubbing against his crotch and her tongue tugging on his bottom lip, he finally had enough.

Gin pulled away from the dark skinned woman, as he frowned at her, "As temptin' as ya are, I ain't interested in havin' sex with ya."

She was getting annoyed by him already, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! What…you found someone else to replace me?"

Why was she assuming that there was already a relationship in the first place? That night meant absolutely nothing to Gin. He woke up the next day, not even exchanging too many words to the famous model, and he hasn't really seen her ever since; not until tonight.

A light chuckle roamed out of his throat, finding her supposition hilarious, "Look Rose-san, it was fun while it lasted… I ain't tha kinda guy 'ta fall fer a pretty faced girl so easily."

He gathered his wrinkled tie and suit jacket as he turned off his office lights. He escorted her to the cab and said his goodbyes to her; hopefully the last goodbye. Gin thought about the huge lie that he told Mila Rose. He knew that he wasn't the kind of person who would fall in love so effortlessly, but when he would, he falls hard.

The only girl that Gin has ever fallen in love with was his Ran-chan. His heart still aches for her. Gin didn't want to look for someone else; Rangiku had him wrapped around her finger. Sure, during the time that he lost complete contact with Rangiku, he fooled around here and there; just like with Mila Rose, but no love was shown in between the sheets, just pure sex.

Sex was disgusting if no love was in between, yet if there was love, sex was probably the most romantic action that one can display to the person they adore.

That made him think of his parents. His mother had confessed to him that he was a mistake when he was a teenager. It didn't bother him at all, because his mother then explained to him that his birth was a beautiful mistake. He loved his mother so much, yet his father, Gin despised.

His father was pretty abusive to his mother. He would get home completely drunk, but he was the kind of person that would get angry when drunk. A small frown formed on Gin's lips, remembering how much violence was integrated in his home.

"_Stop being such a bitch, you old hag!" He aggressively pushed her to the floor. _

_Gin rapidly ran towards his dad, pulling him away from his hurt mother, "Leaver her alone! Yer not s'pposed 'ta treat a woman like that." _

"_G-Gin, sweetie…don't make your father more angry." The silver haired woman pulled the teen-aged Gin's arm. _

_He hated his dad. He was the shittiest man he's ever seen. He would come home late from work and go drinking at strip clubs, while he left his son and wife at home alone. Yeah, Gin came from a rich family but it was a completely dysfunctional one. The only strong bond that he had was with his mother. _

"_What're you gonna do about it, huh?" The older blue eyed man roughly grasped Gin's shirt, bringing his youthful face closer to older man's. _

"_Stop! Let go of Gin! He hasn't done anything to you." The beautiful woman pleaded as she lightly placed her hand upon her husband's shoulder. _

"_Don't fucking touch me, you bitch! I come home and see that you have nothing done. No food cooked, nothing clean; what the fuck is wrong with you, huh?!" His large long pale fingers grabbed her purple-silver locks, pulling them downwards, making her chin point up. She lightly yelped, as her tears slid to her temples. _

"_Did you forget that I also work? I left the hospital late today." She frightening whispered loudly. _

_He slapped her across her face, feeling his nostrils flaring, "Doing what?! Sleeping with your collogues, right?" He yelled. _

_He leaned onto his wife's body, as he punched her face numerous times, "No! Stop! St–"_

_Gin couldn't handle seeing his mother being treated that way. His anger took over and swung his fist towards his father's jaw. Did he knock out his own father? Good. That dick head deserved it. _

_The silvered haired adolescent picked his mother up, seeing a large bruise forming underneath her right eye, but he spotted blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, "How are ya feeling?" _

_Her eyes wouldn't open at all, nor would she answer his question, "Ma'…mom…" _

_No answer. Her chest wouldn't move at all. _

_He lightly shook his head side to side, realizing that his stupid father had taken her life away. His arms encircled his mother's body, wanting to hear her sweet voice one more time, "Mom! Ya need 'ta answer me!" _

_She was dead. _

He hated to remember that part of his past. After the police officers had arrived to the crime scene, they had taken Gin's father to prison. Ever since then, his only wish was for him to rot in jail. He hated him so much; because of his dad, his mother was dead. Gin remembered when his mother would tell him that he had his father's sky blue eyes.

He wished he could change his eye color. Gin hated his eyes; that's why he always had them closed. The silver fox didn't want to resemble his abusive father. Ever since his childhood, he would mask his face with his unseen eyes and his wide mocking smile to hide what was part of his past. That way, no one would be suspicious about his family. No one was brave enough to ask about his parents; it was better not to.

Gin was a mix of his parents. His was tall and had those disturbing blue eyes because of his father, yet his silver hair was exactly like his mother's.

Rangiku never met his father but she did get to meet Gin's mother. They had gotten along so well; it made him happy to see the two girls whom he loved the most together. His mother would always tell Gin to never let go of Rangiku; she would always say that his friend was a keeper.

His mother was right, because he loved Rangiku. When they first met, he undoubtedly found Rangiku beautiful, but as he got to know her throughout the years, he began to slowly fall in love with the strawberry blonde girl. Ever since then, he took his mother's advice; he didn't want to let go of Rangiku.

* * *

_**Rangiku's Penthouse - 10:41 P.M. **_

She poked on her late night food, realizing the loss of her appetite. An empty feeling was taking over her clouded mind. Her head was still trying to remove those images of Gin and that model kissing. Rangiku didn't want to cry, she didn't want to waste her salty tears on a heartbreaking man. Her clear tears were slowly building up in her blue eyes, giving her eyes a saddened shine; she didn't want them to fall down.

A few blinks made her sad crystals run down her cheekbones, following the outline of jaw.

"Damn it, I didn't want to sink this low."

The melancholy girl finally broke down into angry tears. She couldn't catch her breath, as she felt a light whimper escape her lips, "Fuck you, Gin!" She never realized when she started criticizing her longtime friend.

Rangiku roughly wiped her tears away, finding herself pitiful. No man has ever made her shed a single tear, but Gin had that power to do so. As much as she would love to forget about him, she just couldn't. She wished she knew how Gin managed to make her break down like this. What was so fucking special about that prick?

She wished she knew, because she's been trying to figure it out for so long.

Yeah he's handsome, rich, intelligent, and successful. There were plenty of single men in New York with those qualities, but why him? Why did Gin have to be that _one _guy that Rangiku couldn't seem to forget?

Rangiku thought that by dating Aizen, that would probably help her forget about Gin, but she just couldn't. He had her completely trapped, just like a predator and its prey. A lot of people would call him a snake because of his mysterious way of being. She certainly felt like he would wrap her around with his slithering arms, whisper the things she would want to listen to; hearing all of the sweet words she's been wanting to hear. But just like a snake, he would trick her in his tongue full of lies.

Was there any way out of his devious trap? She wished she would let go of Gin, but there was something about him that made her stay, despite all of the terrifying things she's witnessed.

* * *

_**I know! I'm such a horrible person! *sobs with you guys* So yeah I wasn't kidding about the drama, and there's gonna be some real strong events coming up in the next chapters, trust me I don't exaggerate... If you think this is dramatic, just wait until the next few chapters! :O **_

_**Please please please leave reviews! I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter! I know, I was getting sad just by writing it, especially Gin's past! :( But yes, please leave your wonderful reviews! **_


	7. Gravity

_**Hello Ginranners! :) So here's chapter 7, and let me just tell you that I loved writing it! You'll see why lol Anyways, I want to thank everyone for sending the incredible reviews, I thought they were amazing! I chose another Coldplay song because it's amazing and it definitely summed up this chapter 7 Alright enjoy! **_

* * *

**"Gravity" - Coldplay**

_Baby_  
_It's been a long time coming_  
_Such a long, long time_  
_And I can't stop running_  
_Such a long, long time_  
_Can you hear my heart beating?_  
_Can you hear that sound?_  
_'Cause I can't help thinking_  
_And I won't stop now_

_And then I looked up at the sun_  
_And I could see_  
_Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me_  
_And then I looked up at the sky_  
_And saw the sun_  
_And the way that gravity pushes on everyone_  
_On everyone_

_Baby_  
_When your wheels stop turning_  
_And you feel let down_  
_And it seems like troubles_  
_Have come all around_  
_I can hear your heart beating_  
_I can hear that sound_  
_But I can't help thinking_  
_And I won't look now_

_And then I looked up at the sun_  
_And I could see_  
_Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me_  
_And then I looked up at the sky_  
_And saw the sun_  
_And the way that gravity pushes on everyone_  
_On everyone..._

* * *

_**11:52 A.M. - John F. Kennedy International Airport**_

She was just sitting there, running out of patience. Her eyes, just kept on wondering all over the place, her palms felt clammy, and her eyes felt heavy. Supposedly, their flight was going to leave at noon, but they still haven't opened the doors. Today was definitely not her day; she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and she only had a few hours of sleep. Just her luck.

"Ya feelin' okay? Ya look like yer 'bout 'ta fall asleep." The silver-purple haired businessman spotted his drowsy friend.

'_Oh perfect, when will hell end?!' _Her thoughts wondered in her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Gin. Her tired icy blue eyes, met Gin's long hidden ones, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." She answered vaguely.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket, before he took a seat next to Rangiku, as he placed his right ankle on top of his left knee, "Phew! I thought I was gonna be late. What's takin' 'em so long? I thought tha flight was leavin' at noon?" He glanced at his elegant silver watch.

"The lady told me that the pilot couldn't make it to his last flight this morning, so they had to find a replacement for our flight. I think that we're gonna be waiting another half hour." She crossed her long exposed legs.

Gin suddenly got up from his chair, as he began to walk away from Rangiku. She raised her eyebrow, "Where you going?"

"I'll be back. Don'cha worry, Ran-chan!"

She rolled her drowsy blue eyes, as she scoffed, "I'm not worried." As if he could hear her. He was already far away from her.

_15 minutes later…_

She was checking her email on her smartphone, trying to distract herself, until she spotted a cup of Starbucks coffee close to her nose, "Maybe this'll keep ya awake in tha meantime…" She looked up at the smiling fox-faced man. She didn't think that he would go through the trouble of getting her coffee, "Ya like French vanilla, right?"

She took the warm cup from his hand, "Y-Yeah…Thank you." She took a couple sips from her cup. Yup, that definitely hit the spot.

"Ya don't need 'ta thank! Thought ya might need it." He took a sit next to her again, as he enjoyed the taste of his coffee, "Oh, I got'cha this too." He gave her the paper bag, as she spotted the maple pecan scone, "Figured that ya haven't eaten breakfast."

How did he know? Was Gin like a fucking mind reader or something?

"I'm not gonna eat this knowing that you didn't get anything yourself." She glanced up at Gin.

"Are ya kiddin'? O'course I got somethin'." She then spotted the cinnamon roll, looking back at his smiling face.

"Flight 344: New York, New York to Los Angeles, California. Doors have now opened." The lady in the front desk announced through the speakers.

Both childhood friends, got up from their chairs, as they walked up to the door, leading towards the plane, "Have a nice flight!" The lady at the front desk smiled at Gin and Rangiku.

As they walked towards the front of the aisle, the flight attendant escorted them to their first class seats, "Oh there they are." Gin exclaimed, "Did ya want tha window seat?"

"Nah, you can take it." There were only two chairs on each row, so she had to sit next to Gin.

They both knew that the flight was going to last about six hours; they would most likely arrive at the Los Angeles Airport at around 6:30 P.M.

_3 Hours Later…_

Rangiku had slowly fallen asleep; Gin had been trying to sleep to but he loved watching her sleep. She always looked beautiful, but she looked innocently stunning with her eyes closed. His narrowed slitted eyes glanced at her chest, making him frown.

Her platinum necklace was gone.

Why did she take it off? He felt his chest tightening just at the sight of not spotting the necklace he had given to her when they were teenagers. That made him think: Rangiku was really trying hard to let go of him, yet he still remained in that spot, wanting to see her come back.

He quickly crushed his hopes, remembering that she was now with someone else. It hurt him to see her with another man. There was no way that he would make her love him again, but he's been trying hard to become friends with the strawberry blonde beauty.

He suddenly felt Rangiku's head gracefully land on his shoulder. He could smell her addictive girly scent; cherry blossom. He lightly inhaled the scent of her hair, as it tickled on his long pale neck. God she was tempting even in her sleep…

Gin couldn't help but smile at the cute angle of his Ran-chan's sleepy self.

He hesitated…until his long fingers caressed her soft cheek. She lightly hummed in her sleep, adjusting herself, as she got closer to Gin. He could feel her arms encircling his long right arm, as she unconsciously snuggled her left cheek on him. Gin couldn't remember the last time she's done this, but right now, he just wanted to devour this physical contact.

The silver haired man lightly cuddled his head upon Rangiku's, wanting to fall asleep too. He loved how every single time he would breathe, he would smell Rangiku's sweet aroma.

* * *

_**6:15 P.M. - Airplane **_

"Rangiku… wake up…" A soft voice ringed in her ear.

Her eyes lightly fluttered, trying to get rid of her blurry vision, "…What?" She half consciously responded.

"We're in Los Angeles already." Gin smiled at her.

"…Did I sleep throughout the entire flight?" Her fingers rubbed hard on her sluggish eyes.

A light chuckle escaped Gin's lips, "…Uh, sorta. But c'mon, let's hurry up. Ukitake-san told me that he booked us a rented car fer tha week."

She stretched out her arms, as she lightly yawned, "Okay."

Gin had woken up way before Rangiku. He was pleased to see that she was still asleep against his neck, but he lightly placed her head against her own pillow. He didn't want to imagine her furious face, waking up against his shoulder.

* * *

_**7:00 P.M. - Ritz-Carlton **_

"What are your names?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin." The businesswoman responded for both of them.

"Hmm…let me see." The receptionist focused her eyes on her computer screen, as she smiled back at Gin and Rangiku, "Alright, I've got rooms 223 and 225 for you, which are both Club Executive Suites."

"Wait a second; are those two suites next to each other?" Rangiku leaned her head closer to the woman as she questioned.

"Yes they are, ma'am. Is there a problem?"

The light red head placed her hand on her waist, "Well, let's just say that I kind of wanted to have my distance." She could feel Gin's gaze hitting her.

"Unfortunately, all rooms are booked for the entire week, Matsumoto-san. Looks like you'll have to stick with the rooms that were already assigned for you and Ichimaru-san."

Rangiku sighed heavily, "Fine…" She forcefully grabbed her room key as Gin followed along.

The elevator ride was pretty quiet, not exchanging too many words. Even if he wouldn't show any sort of discomfort with his smiling face, it did hurt him to hear Rangiku not wanting to be so close to him.

But he understood why. That's why he wanted to fix everything now.

Rangiku opened her door, as she placed all of her belongings next to her bed. Before she would even shut her door, Rangiku felt like there was a barrier that wasn't letting her close her door completely. She looked down, seeing Gin's black shoe blocking the space between the door and the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She let go of the door knob. What he didn't know was that she was trying to protect herself from him and from herself. She didn't want to get close to Gin and start talking to him, because she knew that she was starting to get a soft spot for the grinning man again.

The tall pale skinned man shoved his hands inside his pockets of his slacks, "Ran… aren'cha hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll just order room service." She crossed her arms. The young strawberry blonde didn't want any eye contact with Gin.

He scooted closer to her, piercing his closed eyes onto Rangiku's shiny blue eyes, "C'mon Ran-chan, just lem'me take ya out fer once. It ain't gonna hurt no one." He gave her a faint smile; those kind of smiles were rare, "I know ya don't wanna see me all that much, but I do. It ain't a date or nothin' like that."

Rangiku just stared at his handsome face, thinking about his invite, "…"

'_Why the hell would you accept his invite? He's obviously just trying to get laid tonight.' _

'_Just accept it. There's no harm in eating dinner with Gin. It's Gin, for God's sake. He's your best friend!'_

'_Just remember all the pain and heartbreak he's caused you! Don't get your hopes up with this douchebag.' _

'_He's already pleading. Don't make him feel any worse if you say no.' _

'_Who the fuck cares if you say no? He deserves to be rejected.'_

She then felt his fingers grasp onto hers, making her lightly gasp, "Just a lil' treat…what'daya say?"

Even with the slightest touch of fingers, she would feel this sudden spark between her and Gin.

Rangiku's thoughts were debating so much; she didn't know what to answer him. She understood both sides of the argument. She looked up at her long time friend's unseen eyes, followed by his faded smile, "...Okay, but I already feel bad because you also bought me coffee this morning."

How could she say no to Gin? Especially with the soft tone of voice that he was using. Like he said, it wouldn't hurt to have dinner; it's not like if they were going out on a date.

He lightly laughed, "There ain't nothin' 'ta worry 'bout. I'mma take ya somewhere we've been before."

* * *

_**8:00 P.M. - Redondo Beach Pier **_

Gin had taken her to Old Tony's restaurant. They both remembered their first college trip was here at Redondo Beach. It wasn't too far away from Los Angeles; it was about a thirty minute drive.

"Remember when ya didn't want 'ta go swimmin' deeper in'ta tha water." Gin let out a low chuckle.

"Well you were being pushy! You kept on telling me that the sharks were coming!" Rangiku pouted out her bottom lip.

"Ya were bein' naïve, Ran. B'sides, if there were sharks that were 'bout 'ta attack yer pretty lil' face, I would 'o done somethin' 'bout it." Gin peeled one of his shrimps, as he threw one in his mouth.

"Yeah right! You would have been out of the water, before saving my ass." Giving him a clever look.

They both stayed quiet as they observed the ocean. It was dark, but they were still able to see the shimmering water, "The atmosphere of the ocean is a lot different here than in the East coast, don't you think?" Rangiku blurted out, "The ocean seems calm, yet it still looks lovely."

"Yeah…" That all she heard from Gin's part. She turned her head towards her business partner, seeing how he was gazing at her.

"…Is there something on my face?" Her hands began to wipe on her cheek and her chin.

"No, I was just thinkin' that ya look nice t'day." He rested his cheek on his palm. His slittled eyes then shifted to her chest, remembering that she didn't have her friendship necklace on, "…Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"What?"

"What happened 'ta yer necklace?" He pointed his long finger towards her chest. His been dying to ask her this question, and more eager to listen to her answer.

Her eyes softened with sadness, remembering the night she cried when she found out about him and Mila Rose. Her instant reaction on that night was anger and crying out her sorrowful feelings. Later that night, she became more conscious about the situation. At the end, she wasn't really angry at Gin, because if she remembered correctly, _she_ had pushed him away. Rangiku had told him to give her the distance she wanted.

That's exactly what he did. And then she saw the consequences: she saw him and that Rose girl kissing. She hated to admit it, but she had a swarm of jealousy wash all over her body. She was being stupid. She wanted to let go of Gin, yet she didn't want him to date anyone else.

How selfish of her. Rangiku had taken off the necklace that he had given to her because of that reason exactly. She wanted to let go of him, and if taking off a friendship necklace was necessary, then she would do it. She needed to move on. She then thought: even if she did take off her necklace, it still didn't remove the history that she shared with Gin.

"…Ran?"

"Huh?"

"Did ya listen 'ta my question?"

"Yeah…i-it's a long story…" Rangiku eyed her childhood friend, seeing his dissatisfaction with her answer. She decided to let him live his life; guide themselves to their own road.

"…Congratulations on your new girlfriend, though." She lowly said.

Gin raised his eyebrow confused at what she had just said, "…What?"

She took a deep sigh, "I read an article on TMZ about you and that model, Mila Rose." Before Gin would even respond to her statement, she added more, "…I also saw the two of you kissing in your office."

Gin stayed quiet, not imagining Rangiku staring at Mila and him kissing. His jaw clenched, "…How much did ya see?"

"I saw enough." She crossed her arms.

"I ain't datin' anyone, Ran. And that kiss meant nothin'." He leaned closer to Rangiku.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Gin. Even if you're not dating, I understand where you're coming from. I mean, you're young and single; you've got your entire life ahead of you." She gave him a weak smile. Only she knew that her smile, was full of regret, but needed to get used to it.

"…And so do I…I-I mean, that's why I'm trying it out with Aizen-san…" She looked down at her half-finished plate, as she poked on her seafood.

He wasn't going to ask her about Aizen; Gin didn't think that she would feel comfortable talking about it, not just yet. He felt like Rangiku was becoming a bit more accessible with her attitude with him. He's noticed this small change on her for the past week. Don't get him wrong, Rangiku still reserved herself from him most of the time, but she wasn't as mean as before.

"Hey, how 'bout we go to that fair?" Gin pointed out from their view. It looked kind of small but it looked pretty fun.

"Isn't it a bit late to be going to a fair?" She looked back at Gin.

"What'cha worryin' 'bout, Ran? There ain't nothin' 'ta do t'morrow in tha mornin'. We only got that meetin' at 2:30 in tha afternoon."

'_I guess he's right…but just a few hours.'_ She thought, "Fine, but let's not stay for too long. A girl's got to get her beauty sleep." She eyed him as she stood up. That was until she realized what they were both wearing. Gin had his dark blue suit on, while she wore her dark red blazer, with a white undershirt accompanied with a white mid-thigh skirt. It's what they would usually wear to work, but she would never wear this for a night out to the fair.

* * *

_**9:40 P.M. - Fair **_

"Which one did you want, my dear? You can pick whichever stuffed animal you want; your friend got the highest score out of all people today." The older man looked at Rangiku.

"Which ever?" She smiled at him, as the man nodded, "Hmm…oh what about that one!" She pointed that the stuffed animal.

He walked towards the prize, pulling down, "This one?"

"Yes, thank you."

"A white fox? Ya got weird taste. Don't girls always get tha pink stuffed bunnies?" Gin scratched the back of his head.

She playfully pushed Gin's arm with her shoulder, as Rangiku gave him a small smile, "It's not weird taste, it's just rare. Totally different."

That made his smile a lot wider, "Ah, that's a smile I've been dyin' 'ta see." He loved seeing his childhood friend smile like that. It made him think that she was happy; he never wanted to see her sad ever again. Gin hated to see her tears running down her face.

For some reason his comment made her smile more, but her used the oversized white fox to cover her mouth.

"Uh, it's almost ten o'clock. You think we can go back to the hotel?" Rangiku pulled out her phone, as she checked the time.

"I'm getting' kinda tired too. I ain't lookin' forward fer tha meetin'. It don't feel like a business trip." They both began to walk towards the exit, following the rest of the people.

"Tell me about it… but the meeting's not until 2:30 _and_ it's the only meeting for tomorrow." She looked up at him, as he nodded.

* * *

_**10:15 P.M. - Ritz-Carlton**_

"Well, I'm off to sleep." Rangiku opened her door, but before she would go inside, she glanced at Gin.

"…Thanks, for everything." She softly said, as she lifted up her enormous fox stuffed animal.

"Yer welcome…" It looked like he wanted to say something else to the light red head, but he just gave her a toothy smile, "Good night, Ran."

'_You're so fucking stupid.'_ Her thoughts ringed in her head. Her thoughts were right.

'_Have you forgotten the great amount of pain he's put you through? After that one night, everything changed between you and him. Now you go out with him as the best friends that you used to be?' _

She changed into her short shorts and her loose t shirt, as she slid her body in between her bed sheets. Her thoughts kept on bugging her about hanging out with Gin.

'_Keep this up and you'll get your heart broken again. Gin isn't the guy who you think he is. He doesn't have a heart, he's emotionless, doesn't consider your feelings. He will never be the Gin that you used to love.' _

Her thoughts and her heart argued back and forth, debating over Gin. Her thoughts were right; Gin made her feel like shit and used when he…

Rangiku shook her head, not wanting to have those flashbacks.

But then her heart would speak to her. Tonight, Gin reminded her of what they used to have. Her heart reminded her why she loved that man so much. He was charming, got his sense of humor, good-looking, he understood her in many ways. Rangiku knew that they had this strange, yet natural chemistry ever since the very first day they had met at their middle school.

She needed to learn how to keep her distance. Rangiku didn't know what made her not hate Gin today; ever since the morning, he had been treating her so kindly and she tried to have a closed and cold behavior with him, but it was just so hard. Maybe becoming friends with him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_**Aww! Wasn't that sweet?! Looks like Rangiku's starting to play nice with Gin, but she still wants to keep her distance. What did you all think about this chapter? **_

_**I want to thank everyone for supporting me with this fanfic. It is my first time writing Gin and Rangiku, so it makes me happy to see the positive feedback. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorating my fanfic and me as an author. Just thank you for everything! :)**_

_**Please leave a review! I love receiving them! ^_^ They're awesome!**_


	8. Elements

_**What's up you guys?! :) Hopefully everybody enjoyed their weekend! Anyways, here's chapter 8! Gosh, I'm almost at ten chapters. how crazy is that? lol Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! It has it's good and bad moments...I'll just shut up and let you read before I say anything else ha ha **_

_**I love A Fine Frenzy. Her music is just perfection :3 Her song "Elements" inspired me a lot to write this chapter ^_^ I think it describes Rangiku's mixed feelings about this big step that she's taking with Gin. Ugh, okay I'll shut up and let you guys read. I just wanted to say that the song relates a lot to their current situation lol **_

_**Okay, enjoy everyone! **_

* * *

**"Elements" - A Fine Frenzy **

_You show up like a hurricane, all hungry-eyed and weather-stained_  
_The clock forgets to tick and I the same _

_I died the day you disappeared, so why would you be welcome here?_  
_Ride the wind that brought you back away_

_No you can't come in_  
_No you can't come in_

_I cannot stop my rebel hands from pulling out the pots and pans _  
_I left you in the cold until you shook_

_You're gentle now, but I recall_  
_Both tender fire and bitter squall_  
_A history so deep it hurts to look_

_No you can't come in_  
_No you can't come in_  
_No you can't _  
_You can't come in_

_If the sea should swallow up my house_  
_I will turn my rooftop inside out and the wind will be wailing_  
_But I will be sailing faster_

_Oh the elements I do not fear but I fall apart when you appear _  
_Cos you are the greatest_  
_The greatest disaster_

_If the sea should swallow up my house_  
_I will turn my rooftop inside out and the wind will be wailing_  
_But I will be sailing faster..._

* * *

_**3 Days Later, 4:25 P.M. - Rangiku's Suite**_

"You are definitely rocking this outfit!" Rangiku complimented her outfit, as she admired herself on the long mirror.

It was a beautiful chiffon knee length business dress. The skirt part was completely black, but the upper part was a loose long sleeved red-brownish blouse-like dress, with a set of her black heels. She felt quite fashionable, yet sophisticated that afternoon.

Today was one of the most important days for her and the company. Gin and Rangiku were finally going to negotiate with their new affiliates. But what was scary about everything was that Gin and Rangiku were betting all of the marbles with this corporation. The night before, she had gotten together with Gin, as they studied their files and valid points for the meeting and pray that they could convince the business men to sign their contract.

Once she had closed her door, her blue eyes shifted to side, glancing at Gin's door. She wondered if he was ready or not for the five o-clock meeting.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

No answer, _'Maybe he's already at the meeting office in the hotel.' _She thought.

Her knuckles made contact with the cold door, as she knocked a few more times. That was when she realized that his door wasn't completely closed.

"What in the world? Did he really just leave his door unclosed?" Rangiku's palm lightly pushed the door, making it open widely.

She took a few insecure footsteps inside his room, analyzing the integrity of the spacious suite. It wasn't too different from hers, a few small details here and there, but it looked similar to hers. As she breathed, Rangiku could instantly recognize Gin's fascinating scent roaming around. She smiled when she spotted a plate of unfinished dried persimmons sitting on the main table. If he could eat that fruit for the rest of his life, Gin would be the happiest person on Earth.

"…Rangiku?"

A soothing male voice interrupted her thoughts. Rangiku turned around, unexpectedly finding Gin completely soaked. His wet silver hair drooped over his forehead, as it added a faint shine to his damp locks. Gin only had a white towel wrapped under his belly button.

Rangiku's widened eyes tried to move to the side, not wanting to see the tantalizing image of him. He smiled at his longtime friend, not expecting her to be in his room. The small drops of water glistened Gin's toned body, underlining his abs and pectorals. If she remembered correctly, Gin never had a toned body when they were in high school or in their early years of college. As a woman, she wasn't complaining, she had to admit that it added more of a masculinity charm to Gin with a body like that.

Rangiku never liked seeing guys with exaggerated muscles; Gin's lean body was perfect. His muscles weren't too big but they weren't too faint to see.

She could feel the silver haired business man walking towards her, making her heart beat a bit faster, "I was just showerin' and I heard someone in here. Wha'cha need, Ran?"

"Well, the meeting is in less than forty-five minutes and you're barely going to change." She tried so hard not to look at Gin; she could already smell the fresh scent of shampoo surround him. He was certainly not wearing anything underneath the towel.

His smile widened, seeing Rangiku's reaction to his nakedness, "Yer all tense. Somethin' wrong?" He teased.

She finally looked at him, seeing his face so close to hers, almost making it difficult to answer his question, "…Y-Yeah, you won't hurry up and change." She gulped. It was kind of hard for Rangiku to ignore the fact that her childhood friend was practically naked under a towel and so close to her. It made her feel a bit uneasy.

His long fingers then slowly began to undo the knot of the towel, not keeping his slitted eyes away from his friend. The heat against her cheeks was rising, "What're you doing?!" She yelled.

Gin grinned at Rangiku, as he loosed his towel, lowering a little bit more below his waist, "Yer tellin' me 'ta change. That's what I'm 'bout 'ta do."

She angrily placed her small fists on her sides as she stormed out of his room, "Not in front of me, you idiot! Just hurry up and change, you shameless jackass." She muttered heatedly, "Oh and next time, keep your damn door closed!"

* * *

_**5:00 P.M. - Meeting Center **_

'_Where the fuck is Gin at?!'_ Rangiku thought.

The meeting was about to start and Gin would not enter the damn door.

"Good mornin' everyone!" He exposed his smile towards their new affiliates. He shook his hand with the other two business men, "Looks like I made it 'ta tha meetin."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ichimaru-san. I've heard a lot about you."

Gin took his last glance at the man, taking a seat next to Rangiku, "Hopefully good things."He then turned his head towards the strawberry blonde beauty, "Mornin', Ran-chan." He gently said.

She eyed him; this time he had his black business suit on; thank God. Did he have to sit so close to her? Rangiku could still smell the fresh lavender shampoo and light cologne roaming around him. Terrible combination if you're trying to avoid an attractive man.

A light chuckle was heard from the brown haired man, "I've also met Matsumoto-san. She's quite a woman, I must say."

She shyly smiled, accepting his compliment, "Thank you, Tomoya-san."

"Alright. Let's start with the meeting now. I've read the propositions that your company's offering."

"Hopefully you found them to your liking. Ichimaru-san and I have analyzed your company's needs and ours. We certainly believe that the propositions to this contract will be a huge success." The busty light red head smiled.

_1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later…_

The two business men shook hands with Gin and Rangiku, "It was a pleasure doing business with the two of you. I must say that you make a great team with Matsumoto-san."

Gin smiled at Rangiku, answering their new affiliates, "Ain't she amazing?"

She lightly smiled looking back at the silver haired man. For some damn reason, his compliments made her feel so special and bubbly inside.

_'Cut it out Matusmoto! Stop acting like a little love struck high schooler. How many times do I have to tell you that he's only using you for his own selfish needs?!' _

The middle aged man let out a small chuckle, "Well keep up the great work. Oh and tell Yamamoto-sama that I said hello."

Once the childhood friends were finally out of the meeting, they began to walk towards the hall, "We finally did it! Now we have to focus on one more contract that we have to settle in the next few days."

Gin gave her his trade mark smile, as he analyzed Rangiku's beautiful profile. She looked exquisite when she smiled; he was glad to see her so happy, "Yer right. But how 'bout we go celebrate with dinner. Ya feel like eatin' pizza?"

Before she could even answer, a captivating voice made Rangiku turn around and Gin's jaw clench, "Rangiku-san, I had no idea that Ukitake-san had assigned you this hotel for your business trip."

Gin plastered his fake smile as he turned around, facing Aizen, "Aizen-san, nice 'ta know yer here."

"Like wise Ichimaru-san. I also have a few contracts to offer in Los Angeles. My flight had just landed about an hour ago." His deep brown eyes shifted down to the Rangiku as he placed his hand against the small section of her back, "Although I was pleasantly surprised to see Rangiku-san here."

Rangiku gave him a small smile as she glanced up at the brown haired man and back to Gin's handsome face, "Same here. We just sealed a contract with our new associates."

"Very nice. Well, how about I invite you to dinner and celebrate?" His fingers grasped Rangiku's hand, as her icy blue eyes traveled up to Gin, remembering him wanting to eat pizza with her.

"Well, I–"

"Perfect." Sōsuke wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, "It was nice seeing you again, Ichimaru-san."

They both began to walk towards the exit. Gin just stared at their bodies slowly fading.

That bastard. Gin wished that he could walk towards them, pull Rangiku and take her with him. He sighed deeply, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. He just wished that the beautiful red head would be careful with that unworthy man.

Rangiku titled her head to her left, still seeing her best friend standing where their conversation was left off, "Is there a problem?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Sōsuke's face, "…No, I'm just…glad that you're here…" Her voice sounded sweet, but her eyes demonstrated this disappointed.

* * *

_**7:00 P.M. - WP24 Restaurant**_

This was obviously not the first time going out on a date with Aizen. She's been trying it out with the brown haired man for almost two months, but every single time he would take her out somewhere, it was somewhere too elegant.

Just like this restaurant.

It was inside the hotel on the 24th floor, but she wanted something not too fancy. Don't get her wrong, the elegancy and exquisiteness of the restaurants, Rangiku always appreciated but she liked having her burgers and fries once in a while.

"So Rangiku-san, how has been your week with Ichimaru?" He crossed his legs, as he rested his elbow on the side of his chair.

"It's been good. We've pretty much been working. What about you?" She took a small sip of her white wine.

"Decent week but I'm just glad that I was able to see your beautiful features again." A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"That's very sweet of you." She smiled back at him, "You never told me about any business trip to Los Angeles."

"I was going to travel to Los Angeles a few months later, but my affiliated business partners requested to do the trip now."

They both stayed quiet as they allowed their waiter to place their food on the table, "So, has Ichimaru-san been treating you alright? Last time we spoke about him, it seemed as if you weren't in great conditions with the third division President."

"Yeah, he's been behaving. But when we talk, it's mostly all about work. There's little time to be having personal conversations." She lied. Ever since the first day of her business trip, Rangiku felt like she was a teenager again with Gin; remembering all of their happy memories.

Aizen's chestnut brown eyes stared at Rangiku's face, observing her corporal movements, "…Good. He seemed a bit _different_ when you were with him at the hall."

"Different?" It was always hard for Rangiku to read Gin's facial expression. She could never tell when he was annoyed or not; he always hides his true face with that wide smile and those squinted eyes.

"Of course. I suppose he wanted you all to himself for tonight; that was until I took you with me." He sipped on his wine.

For some odd reason, Sōsuke's comment made her stomach stiffen up. What was he implying with that last statement? It made Rangiku think that all men were only interested in one thing and one thing only: sex. Aizen made her ponder about some other thoughts: was Gin just playing nice with her to toy with her feelings again? Hell, even Aizen could be playing the charismatic nice guy just to get laid.

She wasn't stupid enough to give in so easily. Rangiku may have a perfect body shape with the right amount of proportions, but she would never have random sex. It just wasn't her.

* * *

_**8:15 P.M. - Outside of Rangiku's Room**_

"Sorry about cutting the date short on time. It's just been a long day and I wasn't really hungry either." She looked up at Sōsuke's striking face, spotting a faded smile forming on his beautiful lips.

"You don't have to apologize, Matusmoto-san. A lovely girl like yourself deserves to have her rest." She could feel him moving closer, as his light tanned fingertips traced her jaw and landed at the bottom of her chin.

Her light blue eyes stared at the delightful gaze that mesmerized her completely, "I just wish we could have spent more time together." He lightly whispered.

Her heart began to beat, allowing his magnifying lips lightly touch her full ones. His lips softly brushed Rangiku's, making her gasp. Aizen placed one of his hands behind her lower back, as his other hand caressed her cheek.

Their eyelids finally closed, enjoying each other's taste. Her hands rested on his hard chest, but once she felt his soft tongue tugging on her bottom lip, she thought that she was exciting him too much.

Rangiku broke their kiss, as she gave him a small smile, "It's too bad that we can't really see each other because of work."

His arms encircled around her waist, bring her body closer to his. Aizen let out a low chuckle, giving her a quick peck on her lips, desiring more of her flavor, "Perhaps we should see each other before you leave Los Angeles. I still have a week left." He spoke as his lips laid on top of hers.

"Sounds good to me." The light red head let go of the handsome brown haired man, saying her goodbyes to her new love interest.

Rangiku has always wondered what it felt like to be kissed by Sōsuke. She had to admit that he was a great kisser, but there was something missing. She still didn't feel that spark that she's been waiting ever since she's been going out with the 5th Division President. He could possess any girl with a kiss like that, and it was a great one at that. But there was something that didn't make her go weak on her knees for Aizen.

There was this gap between the two of them that she was trying to fill up, but it still seemed empty.

She went to her closet, grabbing something more comfortable than this dress. She wasn't planning on going out anywhere else, so she just put on her loose t shirt and her short shorts. Ah, that felt a lot better.

Her thoughts traced back to her recent kiss with Aizen, _'I just need more time to get used to Aizen-san.' _She thought. Rangiku was just waiting to fall hard for Sōsuke, just like she had fallen hard for Gin.

She shook her head, not wanting to remember how she had fallen in love with that grinning man. Rangiku sighed deeply, daydreaming: the way he would gaze at her, the way he would whisper loving words in her ear, the way he would kiss her lips; she missed being in love.

_Gin._

_Gin!_

Rangiku remembered about the unfinished plans that she had with her childhood friend before leaving with Aizen.

* * *

_**9:00 P.M. - Outside of Gin's Room**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Rangiku could hear someone behind Gin's door, seeing it widely open.

There he was. He wasn't wearing his business suit like he was this afternoon. It seemed like he was getting ready for bed. Gin was wearing navy blue sweat pants with a striped white tank top.

"Pizza?" She lifted up the box as she gave Gin a small smile, "It's pepperoni with pineapple."

He revealed his toothy smile, "Aren'cha full, Ran?" He recalled Aizen taking her out for dinner.

"I didn't feel like eating high class food today. The minute you mentioned pizza, I started craving it." Maybe it was too late to be eating food; he was already in his sleeping clothes. Maybe Gin had already eaten when she left with Aizen. _'How pathetic Rangiku'_ She scolded at herself_, 'This was a terrible idea from the very start…'_

Gin lightly laughed, thinking that it was typical for Rangiku to be ordering food at nine at night, "Well we ain't lettin' tha pizza get cold, right?"

_15 Minutes Later…_

"Hey, you keep on stealing my pepperonis!" Rangiku eyed her best friend, as Gin playfully smiled and looked back at the T.V.

"Ya keep on pickin' on my cheese. It's only fair 'ta take yer pepperonis." His long fingers reached for another of Ranigku's pepperonis, throwing it in his mouth.

They both stayed quiet as they listened to the movie. Rangiku had to admit that she was having a great night with Gin. Watching movies and eating pizza with him was just so relaxing yet fun. She remembered spending her weekends like this with him when her parents would travel for work.

"Why the hell did you pick this movie? You know how much I despise scary movies." Rangiku puckered out her bottom lip at Gin.

A loud scream came out of the speakers of the plasma T.V., making the young business women squeal with terror, hiding her face on Gin's warm arm. Having all of the lights were turned off wasn't helping much. The tall silver-purple haired man snickered at Rangiku's terrorized face, "It ain't real, Ran."

"Yeah, because I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight." She mumbled against her friend's arm. She peeked out her right blue eye, still seeing that disgusting demon/monster on the screen.

After two hours of the terrible movie, and Rangiku burying her face on Gin's arm, she was glad that it was over.

A light yawn slipped out of Rangiku's mouth, "I kind of miss my bed in New York. I love Los Angeles, but I get home sick pretty easily."

Gin lowered his eyebrows, spotting Rangiku's saddened face, "Something on yer mind?" He scooted closer to her.

"I was just remembering that my mom loved coming to L.A. This trip reminded me a lot of my parents." She looked down at her black short shorts.

Gin remembered her parents. They never approved of the silver haired boy. Mr. and Mrs. Matsumoto prohibited of her to ever becomimg friends with him, but she refused. Rangiku went against her parents orders and became the best of friends with Gin. Her mother would always tell her that Gin was trouble; that he was a bad example.

Nonetheless, he respected them.

He hung his long pale arm around her neck, wanting to comfort his business partner, "Yer such a strong girl, Ran-chan; ya know that, right? I'm sure yer parents are proud of yer success."

She looked up at his sharp face with soft eyes. Rangiku didn't expect him to say something like that. His smile wasn't his usual wide mocking smile; it looked sincere and faint. She still couldn't see his eyes, they were completely shut; however, Rangiku felt his strong gaze hitting her.

'_He's hypnotizing you…' _

His long warm fingers slowly traced her perfect cheekbones, trailing down to her full lips. He hesitated at first, but he braved enough to touch her flawless face.

'_He's an agonizing snake. He's wrapping you up, ready to swallow you…' _

Rangiku's heart began to beat faster, seeing how Gin was ready to make his next move.

'_Don't let him get to you. Remember…_

_Remember those painful memories. He used you so badly…Remember how he toyed with your heart and your emotions…'_

'_Don't let that happen again!'_ Her conscious kept on screaming at her.

She quickly got out of his messy bed, trying to fight her tender transparent tears from falling. Her face felt hot, as she whimpered loudly; a flood of flashbacks overcame her mind, remembering the pain and sorrow that Gin had caused her, "Don't touch me." She faintly whispered.

Gin climbed out of his bed and walked towards his hurting friend, not able to handle his stored feelings. His long pale arms surrounded her body; trying to warm her up more. His been dying to give her a hug; feel her soft skin touch his. He wanted to heal it all; didn't want to leave a single wound open on Rangiku. He knew that it was difficult for her to forget about those awful flashbacks, but he wished she could understand him.

Understand what he did wasn't meant to hurt her or their relationship.

The strawberry blonde then felt his warm hands cupping her jawline, as she lightly placed her hands on his wrists, "Please Gin… we can't….we can't recover our happiness." She pleaded as she kept on crying. His pale thumbs wiped away every single tear that dared to jump out of her eyes.

Gin hated to see her cry. The worst thing about it all was that he was the reason why she would sob.

A light gasp rushed inside Rangiku's mouth, as he exposed his gorgeous aquamarine eyes.

His hot breath stained her face, as more tears streamed down to her full lips. The strawberry blonde could taste the bitterness on her tears, "When are ya gonna stop punishin' me, huh? Ya got me under yer spell, Ran. I don't know how ya managed 'ta make me fall fer ya, but it worked." Rangiku could hear this tone of heartache and misery in his voice. His sweet words made her heart melt.

'_Don't listen to his ridiculous sweet talk. They're all lies.'_

It felt like there was a huge knot in her throat, not allowing her to breathe. She wished that all Gin was telling her was the truth. He was a jerk for making her break down like this.

She lightly pushed him; this strong physical contact wasn't helping at all, "We can't go back where we left off, Gin! Don't you understand? Becoming friends is something completely different. It isn't the same when I used to lo–"

No she couldn't say it. Her head lightly shook, as her teary icy blues eyes stared at Gin's ocean blue ones, "...I-I'm sorry...I can't."

The busty girl walked towards the front door and locked herself in her room.

Her face still felt hot, his smell still lingered around her nose, her body felt shaky with his touch.

Time stopped. Decreased heart beating. Shortened breathing.

Rangiku's eyes widened... frightened with the realization. No, this couldn't be happening.

Falling in love with Gin again was a terrible mistake.

* * *

_**Gosh, I feel so mean for doing this but it had to be done! *cries in a corner* What can I say? Their relationship was never meant to be easy! :( Please leave your wonderful and amazing reviews! I would love to read them, your guys' positive feedback gives me more inspiration to write GinRan! 3 You guys are awesome! I'll be waiting for them lol **_


	9. Trouble

**_Hello GinRanners! First of all I want to apologize for posting this so late. I was going to post this on Monday, but I was in a terrible mood and today was a busy day. Anyways, I would like to inform everyone that this chapter DOES CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT. I advice anyone who cannot handle explicit material to skip this chapter. _**

**_I want to thank everyone for the AMAZING reviews! I love you guys! You're all just too sweet :') _**

**_God, I know that this is like the third Coldplay song that I use as an inspirational song, but damn it their music is just so beautiful! What can I say? I love them with all of my heart 3 I do have to admit that if I wasn't listening to their music, I wouldn't be as inspired. :) Another song that did inspire me was 'Demon' by Imagine Dragons. :) _**

**_Alright! Enjoy you guys! _**

* * *

**"Trouble" - Coldplay**

_Oh, no, I see  
A spider web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd said,_

_Oh, no, what's this?_  
_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_  
_So I turned to run,_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble,_  
_And I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble,_  
_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_Oh, no, I see_  
_A spider web, and it's me in the middle,_  
_So I twist and turn,_  
_Here am I in my little bubble,_  
_Singing out..._

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_  
_And I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble,_  
_Oh, no, I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,_  
_They spun a web for me,_  
_They spun a web for me..._

* * *

…_She felt dizzy. Her vision was blurry. _'Where the fuck am I? All I see are blurred images, and…a face, an unknown face'_ Rangiku has never felt so tired in her life, and her body, she couldn't move too much. _

_She felt her blouse being practically torn out of her torso, feeling aggressive male hands grasping on her developed breasts. Hard violent kisses burned her light tanned skin, as she felt a rough tongue slide up her neck, "No…please! I-I don't want this." She innocently whispered. _

_She didn't know how she ended up here. Rangiku didn't know where she was at. Last thing she remembered was having a drink with her friends and then she lost somewhat of consciousness after that. It was a normal college party that she was invited to, but she felt so confused at the moment. _

_These lips that pressed hard on hers felt so dry and forced. The way he held her; it hurt her body so much. The light red head never realized at what point she had gotten completely naked. She felt scared, not knowing who was with her, where she was at. She closed her eyes, as she could feel this guy's lips sucking on her nipples, still feeling his rough hands grasping on her large breasts. _

_She knew that she was screaming at this man, but she couldn't hear anything. Rangiku knew that she was being raped; she never thought that she'd be living one of her worst fears. She was already frightened of the thought of losing her virginity on purpose, but losing your virginity to rape was possibly the scariest scenario anyone can ever experience. _

"_N-No! Not there, I beg of you!" She cried out loud. He placed his hand over her mouth, not wanting to hear her pleading. She couldn't do anything about it; Rangiku began to squirm under his body, as her voice muffled in his hand. Her body felt numb, her eyesight was at its worst conditions, she wasn't able to hear anything, but she would feel her virginity slowly being taken away by this demonized man. _

_It hurt so much; she felt painful tears at the crease of her eyelashes. She could feel this guy already inside of her, she wished that she could try to push him away but her body could not react at all; Rangiku's body felt paralyzed and numb. That night was such a blur…_

A loud terrifying scream rushed out of Rangiku's throat. Her frightened blue eyes widened, staring at the dark ceiling. She sat up, analyzing the nightmare that she just had. Her body shivered with panic, her eyes felt swollen, and her mouth felt dry. Rangiku pulled her knees up to her chin, as her arms embraced her legs.

She wished that she could forget that flashback, yet it would haunt her in her dreams. Her warm clear tears build up in her eyes; making her vision blurrier. The saddened beauty blinked a few times, allowing her tears to stream down her face. Rangiku's sobs started off soft, but the more she remembered that night, the harder she would cry.

The light red head wanted to cry out her agony. She wanted to dump out all of the negative sobs for tonight. Never has Rangiku ever told anyone about being a victim of forced sex. What would people think of her?

"Why did he do that to me?" She loudly whispered in between her sniffs. Rangiku buried her face in the open space between her thighs and her chest.

_..._ _Her icy blue eyes slowly opened, instantly feeling an aching feeling all over her body. She remembered little parts of last night, but she remembered the most terrifying ones. She was completely naked under the covers, remembering the date rape. She immediately recognized her room. _'Did everything happen in my room?'

_Rangiku blinked a few times, spotting her silver haired friend sitting next to her. What the hell was he doing in her dorm? She looked at her roommate's bed; it was untouched and she was nowhere to be found. _

"_G-Gin?" There were so many questions that needed to be answered. He seemed different; he usually had his wide grin but this time he was frowning. It was a deep scowl; a scowl with guilt and distress. _

"…_I'm sorry, Ran-chan…" He lightly whispered. Her eyes widened. Gin couldn't look at her; he could already feel the displeasure in her icy blue eyes._

_No, this couldn't be true. What the hell was she thinking? Gin wouldn't force her to have sex, let alone drug her to do so. Last night, she knew that someone had drugged her drink. He didn't rape her; she refused to believe it…_

"…_What?" She grabbed her white sheets, trying to cover her all of her chest. She felt so abused…so used, "Please tell me that you're lying to me…y-you wouldn't do this to me." Gin could hear her sweet voice slowing breaking. Fuck…it broke his heart to hear her talk like that. It almost sounded like she was pleading him to say 'Yes, I'm lying.' _

_His frown widened. He didn't know what to tell her, there was nothing else to say. _

_She lightly shook her head, as her teary eyes kept on staring at her childhood friend, "No…no!" She screamed. _

_His hidden eyes finally stared at Rangiku's teary face. His long fingers reached for hers, instantly feeling the rejection in her body language, "Don't fucking touch me!" _

…That night happened so quickly and that morning was the worst day of her life. She hated to remember the memories of seeing Gin next to her naked body…confessing that he did those horrible things to her. She compared the sweet and loving kisses that he would steal from her; they felt nothing like the dry and vicious kisses that she felt on that night. She hoped that Gin wasn't the guy who had sexually abused her, but how could Rangiku hope that if she saw him with her the next morning in her dorm?

'_When are ya gonna stop punishin' me, huh? Ya got me under yer spell, Ran. I don't know how ya managed 'ta make me fall fer ya, but it worked.'_

She sneered at the thought of Gin actually loving her. This whole entire time he was only looking for one thing from her, which was the sexual desire. It sickened her…

* * *

_**2:09 A.M. - Outside of Rangiku's Door**_

Gin lowered his head, wishing that he could open her door and wrap his arms around the strawberry blonde. Tell her everything about that night; explain what had really happened. Kiss her sorrow away and claim her as his.

But he couldn't. He knew that her life was already in danger, but Rangiku didn't need to know that. She's been through enough shit.

It tore him into little pieces, as he heard her painful weeping and cries outside of her door. Gin couldn't sleep that night; he couldn't sleep thinking that Rangiku would cry herself to sleep and then wake up to her nightmares over and over again.

This trip was definitely a test: a test of resisting his feelings towards his childhood friend.

He failed.

Gin tried hard to keep it completely professional with Rangiku. He tried so hard to give her the distance that she had asked for, but he needed to be with her. The silver haired 3rd Division President realized that he had everything that any man could ever ask for: a great career, money, a luxurious house, beautiful sports cars, and designer business suits. He would trade all of that just to have his Ran-chan back in his arms.

He missed the feeling of her gentle full lips caressing his. He missed touching the perfection of her soft light beige skin. _Her sweet smile…_ It made him happy to see her smiling. Her happiness was all that mattered.

…But…

His Ran-chan… she was crying her eyes out. Her pain could be heard from outside of her door. Faint mumbles and sniffs was all he heard. It was his entire fucking fault.

* * *

_**3 Months Later: 3**__**rd**__** Division Building - 4:28 P.M.**_

It's been quite some time since the business trip to Los Angeles. Ever since then, Rangiku found it difficult to speak to Gin. A few rare glances would be shared and business conversations were their only sort of communication.

It wasn't the same anymore. Not even becoming friends again made it better; in fact, it worsened. Now they hardly speak to each other; as if they were complete strangers. Rangiku should be glad to not have any sort of conversation with the grinning man, but for some reason, it made her have this empty feeling inside.

"Matusmoto-san?" An innocent voice interrupted her thoughts.

"…What?" She looked up at the auburn haired girl, "Oh sorry, Orihime-chan. I was just…" Rangiku shook her head, waving her hand up and down, "Nevermind, it's nothing important."

Orihime sat down on one of the chairs facing the busty Vice President's desk, "Is there something that I can help you with? You look a little down," The younger dark eyed girl tapped her small index finger on her chin, "Oh I know! There's this small Italian restaurant with the best lasagna in town. I can get you some if you'd like. " She gave her boss a heartwarming smile.

Rangiku stared at the younger ginger haired secretary, "No thank you. I'm just a little tired." She stood up as a small smirk formed on her lips, "Maybe you can do something for me." She began to pull on Orihime's forearm, "How about we go shopping?"

"Shopping? Uh…b-but my shift isn't over!" She began to stutter.

The light orange haired woman laughed out loud, finding Orihime too much of a goody-good, "Oh come on, Orihime! Loosen up a little. Just one hour and I promise that we'll come back."

"But - "

Rangiku raised her finger up to Orihime's face, as it wiggled side to side, "Ah ah ah! We're going shopping and that's a boss's order." She gave her a small wink, "A little distraction won't hurt anyone."

* * *

_**6:03 P.M. - Outlet **__**Stores**_

"What about this one?" Orihime demonstrated the long sleeved pink sweatshirt. She frowned at Rangiku seeing her saddened face.

'_Ya don't know how much I've missed ya, Ran.' _Gin's soothing voice ringed in her head. She remembered the first day on her job. Never in a million years, did Rangiku ever think of finding Gin again. She thought that she was finally over the fake relationship.

But…when her icy blue eyes spotted an older and more masculine Gin, she felt her heart drop to the ground. It had almost been a decade since the last time she had seen that face. Her thoughts then quickly shifted to the moment that their lips reunited. The taste of his thin lips was something so unreal.

Rangiku's fingers lightly touched her chest, as she lowered her eyelids, _'Ever since I saw Gin with that model, I took off the necklace that he had given to me before he went off to college. I was hoping that I could easily let go of him without having to stare at something so meaningful.' _

A small sigh flew away from her lips, _'It's not working… I still cling onto that fake happiness that we once had.' _

She felt pathetic for thinking such things. Gin was a monster; a demonized snake. He abused her physically and emotionally. She would never forgive him for doing such horrifying deeds. That damn necklace was false; every single time he would touch her skin and plant loving kisses on her lips…all of that was fake.

Ever since that night, Rangiku didn't let any guy have sex with her. Sure, when Gin went off to Yale, Rangiku dated other guys. She wanted to forget about that fox faced jerk. Most of them were practically perfect. They were gorgeous, smart, funny, and sweet. For some reason, she wasn't really committed to her past relationships.

"Rankigu-san?"

A sweet voice disturbed Rangiku's thoughts, looking up at her employee, "…Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name many times. Are you okay?" She took a seat next to the older strawberry blonde Vice President.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired." She gave Orihime a small broken smile.

"What about this one?"

"Eh…I ain't real too fond 'o that suit. Don'cha got some dark grey ones?" The tall snaked bodied man analyzed at the dress shirt and slacks. It didn't convince him.

Both red heads turned towards the familiar male voice. Rangiku rapidly stood up gripping onto her white purse, "Let's try out another store! I-I heard the one next door has better clothes with a great deal." She practically wanted to push Orihime out the main entrance.

"Okay, but let me just buy this top. I really like it." Orihime walked towards the cashier.

Rangiku turned around, as she walked towards the dressing rooms; the exit was close around there. Gosh it felt like the young college student was taking so long to buy one meaningless sweatshirt. Rangiku had been doing a pretty good job avoiding Gin for the past few months and she didn't want him to spot her.

"Sorry about the wait. They couldn't find the tag on the sweatshirt." Rangiku turned around, spotting Orihime's fingers holding the plastic bag with her purchased sweater.

"Let's go. It's getting pretty late."

* * *

_**7:22 P.M. - Rangiku's Car**_

"Thank you Matsumoto-san." The teenaged girl opened the passenger's door.

"There's no need to thank, Orihime. I enjoyed shopping with you! Feels like I got the little sister I've always wanted." She smiled at the secretary.

"Would you like to come in? I have iced coffee and donuts in the fridge." Orihime smiled back at her boss.

"Oh no thanks; I need to get home and rest. I'll see you on Monday!" They waved at each other before Orihime turned her body towards the building.

She was finally alone in her car. Rangiku drove straight ahead, thinking about how she spotted Gin at that store. It was hard for her to speak to him; it was harder to even look into those squinted eyes of his. She didn't know if she would ever want to talk with the fox faced man. Their last non-business related chat was when she told him about her mother's love towards Los Angeles. After that, it was a war of mixed emotions. Rangiku remembered how close his face was to hers after they finished watching the movie.

She wondered…_'What would have happened if I had surrendered to him? What would have happened if I had let Gin kiss me?'_

The strawberry blonde's eyes softened remembering when he told her that she made him fall for her. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. That sweet sentence would keep repeating in her head.

"Where the hell am I driving to?" She asked herself. The road didn't look familiar and the street names looked strange.

Her eyebrows relaxed, as her blue eyes gazed at a familiar park from afar. It was the park where Gin and Rangiku had always hanged out at when they were teenagers. How did she end up here? Her fingers tightly held onto her wheel, looking down at her lap. Her knuckles whitened; it almost seemed like her fingertips were getting purple.

The park was tempting. Rangiku would love to travel back into time and remember all of her high school years. It's been such a long time since she's visited this park.

She turned off her car, as Rangiku began to walk towards the park. She felt kind of crazy for doing this at this hour and with this chilly weather. It began to snow a few days ago, so the temperature wasn't as pleasant.

There it was; the only picnic table where she remembered spending her after school hours with Gin. Rangiku hesitated to sit down on the wooden bench, wrapping her warm coat around her body.

This definitely brought back memories. Lots of them.

Her full lips curved a bit into a smile, as she recalled Gin and her sharing their first kiss in this very bench; and also receiving her friendship necklace. Where did everything go wrong? When she was a teenager, Rangiku believed that she was living the romantic dream of a fairytale princess.

And Gin was her Prince Charming.

Gin was her first on everything.

Her first best friend.

Her first love.

Her first kiss.

Her first…_time._

Her eyebrows lowered, not wanting to cry again. She was sick of crying her eyes out. Rangiku had always believed that her first time was going to be like they've described it in the soap operas or in the sappy romantic movies. She thought that there would be loving caresses, passionate kisses, and amazing whisperings of 'I love you,' during the love making.

None of that was real. It was the complete opposite.

"Ran-chan?" A pleasing familiar voice was heard.

Her heart stopped at the sound of Gin's voice. No… he wasn't there with her. That'd be too much of a coincidence. She then felt a weight next to her, spotting the handsome shaggy haired businessman. Her icy blue eyes analyzed his sharp features, refusing to believe that he was sitting next to her in the park.

"Wha'cha doin' here?" He widely smiled at her flabbergasted friend.

Rangiku parted her beautiful lips, yet no words would come out, "…What're _**you**_ doing here…?" She knew that she looked like an idiot sitting in the snowed park at night, but he was doing the same thing.

A light chuckle roamed out of his long neck; as it made his strong shoulders light shake. It seemed like he was laughing at himself rather than laughing at Rangiku's response, "Ah…it just brings back tha good ol' times."

What she didn't know was that when Gin had graduated from Yale and moved back to New York, he would spend most of his time here.

"What 'bout you? What brings ya 'ta tha park?" He rested his pointy chin on his dark gloved palm. She was able to see Gin's sharp detailed features from such a close angle. The golden red haired girl lowered eyes, staring at the wooden table.

No answer. She didn't feel like talking to him.

His edges of his lips curved upwards, as he widened his strange smile, "…Feels like we haven't spoken fer quite some time, wouldn't ya agree?" Gin felt like Rangiku had been trying to ignore him ever since they had left the west coast. That trip made Gin realize how much he needed her in his life. He wasn't planning on letting go of her just yet.

A sudden change of subject made her shift her eyes up at his squinted ones, "Of course we have. We had that conference meeting with Ukitake-san and Unohana-san this morning." Rangiku tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"That ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout, Ran." She knew exactly what he was talking about. Yeah they obviously had to talk to each other because of their job, but talk _only_ about their job.

The V.P. sat there, staring at his smooth piercing face, just waiting to hear what else Gin had to say, "Don'cha miss hangin' out? Kinda like we bonded in Los Angeles."

She suddenly felt the back of his fingers lightly brush across her cold cheek, sweeping away the few strands of hair from her face, "No." She answered indifferently, yet he managed to make her catch her breath with that soft touch.

Why did his touch feel so intense upon her skin? Gin's fingers barely even made contact with her cheek, yet the business woman felt this warm feeling in her chest. She crossed her arms, setting her eyes to the side again, "…I don't miss the bonding. In fact, that trip to L.A. made me realize that keeping you around would be a huge mistake."

Gin frowned, finding her choice of words hurtful. He made a small fist, making Rangiku's eyes stare at his leather gloved hand. She lifted her eyebrow, seeing how his fingers would slowly move. It looked like he was gripping on to something, "…What's that?"

"It ain't nothin' special." Gin gave her wide smile. He tried to distract her from whatever he was holding on to.

"But what is it?" When he loosened his grip on the object, she took a quick glimpse at his right hand. What the hell was he hiding? If it wasn't anything special then why add the suspense and mystery?

"Well if it isn't special, then just let me see it." Her fingers tried to pull out his thin pale ones; he didn't want her to see what he was holding. She was so fucking curious and she had no idea why. Rangiku wondered what was buried in his fist.

It accidentally dropped onto the snowy ground, as her beautiful blue eyes widened and a soft gasp rushed down to her throat. Gin quickly picked it up, as he looked up at Rangiku's flawless face.

"T-That's my…" She touched her covered chest.

Rangiku knew that it was missing and lasted weeks looking for the friendship necklace. Never did she think that Gin would have rescued it.

"Yeah, I found it lyin' around tha ground outside of yer office." He gazed down at his fingers, disappointed to be holding a beautiful abandoned charm; disappointed because he knew that she was finally over their relationship.

But he wasn't.

* * *

**_...I know. No one has to tell me how bad of a person I really am lol So the truth has finally been revealed! Gin sexually abused Rangiku. Dun Dun Dun! But did he really? Hmmm... we'll see what other surprises we get in the future chapters ^_^ Hopefully people don't abandon this story because of the reason of Rangiku's hatred towards Gin. I rated this story 'M' for a reason, but don't worry you guys! There will most definitely be a happy ending! _**

_**Please leave your amazing and wonderful reviews! I can't wait to read them, really! :) **_


	10. What If

_**I'm aliiiiiive!**_

_**Hey guys, so I'm back! :) I had to take a short break on this story because of personal reasons. But I sincerely apologize for the long ass wait. How long has it been, a little over a month? **_

_**Anyways, so here's chapter 10! I think that you'll all enjoy it! It's a chapter with many emotional moments, so if you kinda feel emotional right now, get prepared lol ;) **_

_**I MUST thank all of you for sending me so many reviews for the previous chapter. *hugs* I never did believe that I was gonna receive so many reviews for chapter 9 lol But thank you sooooo much! I enjoyed reading them! **_

_**During the weekend, I was watching "Dear John." You know, that super romantic and touchy movie with Channing Tatum and Amanda Seyfried. Well, I love the movie score and it really gave this chapter a sentimental touch to it when I was revising it and listening to the score. **_

_**Okay, well I'**__**ll stop rambling, enjoy the chapter ginranners!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**'Gomen ne' :**_I'm sorry

_**NYU:** _New York University

* * *

**"What If" - Coldplay**

_What if there was no lie?_  
_Nothin' wrong, nothin' right_  
_What if there was no time_  
_And no reason or rhyme?_

_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_That you don't want me there in your life?_

_What if I got it wrong?_  
_And no poem or song_  
_Could put right what I got wrong_  
_Or make you feel I belong_

_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_That you don't want me there in your life?_

_Ooh, that's right_  
_Let's take a breath, jump over the side_  
_Ooh, that's right_  
_How can you know it if you don't even try?_  
_Ooh, that's right_

_Every step that you take_  
_Could be your biggest mistake_  
_It could bend or it could break_  
_But that's the risk that you take_

_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there in your life_  
_That you don't want me there by your side?_

_Ooh, that's right_  
_Let's take a breath, jump over the side_  
_Ooh, that's right_  
_How can you know it when you don't even try?_  
_Ooh, that's right_

_Ooh, that's right_  
_Let's take a breath, jump over the side_  
_Ooh, that's right_  
_You know that darkness always turns into light_  
_Ooh, that's right..._

* * *

"…Why did ya take yer necklace off?"

'_Again with that question?' _Rangiku thought. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She'd look like a hopeless idiot. She'd look like a hopeless idiot still clinging onto the past.

"I don't think it concerns you." In a way it did concern Gin. He _was _the person that had given her the friendship necklace. It broke his heart to see Rangiku's necklace lying on the ground the day he found it; as if it had no sentimental value. This necklace had so much history, so much love.

Rangiku had it on every day. There wasn't a day that she wouldn't wear it.

Gin remembered that this necklace was a token of his love to her. He knew that she was moving on, but to abandon such a beautiful charm, abandon it like if it had no meaning…

He didn't know if he should even give her the necklace back. His closed eyelids looked down at the necklace once more. The business man's long fingers reached into his coat pocket, until he heard her gentle voice, "…What're you going to do with it?"

"Got no idea. There ain't no good reason 'ta keep it."

Her disinterested face made his jaw clench. The silver haired man needed to forget about Rangiku; all he would do was cause her pain and misery. Although he said he would heal her pain; he hated to admit that he wasn't able to heal any of Rangiku's emotional wounds. Gin wanted what he couldn't have; he **wanted **Rangiku, and it saddened him to know that their happiness wasn't an option.

Was he finally giving up? No… he was just ready to let go of her for good. Rangiku was right; becoming friends was never the answer. Gin wanted his childhood friend to receive all the happiness in the world, even if it meant to remove himself from her life.

"Or, maybe give it 'ta tha next girl that I cross paths with." _'That ain't never gonna happen.' _His voice seemed like it broke a little as those aching words came out. He couldn't imagine himself dating other women. It never crossed his mind to kiss another girl who wasn't Rangiku; his lips belonged to her. He prefers to die alone than die next to a woman who isn't Rangiku.

She frowned at the thought of never seeing her chain again; at the thought of Gin falling in love with another woman. Rangiku didn't know why she felt a strange pain twirling in the pit of her stomach when he said that he would give it away to someone else. '_That belongs to me, no one else but me. That necklace will never look good on any other woman's neck.'_

Gin had finally secured the exquisite silver chain in the inner pocket of his coat. They both stayed silent, listening to the wind whispering in their ears and the cold weather caressing their skin.

Rangiku stood up and quickly walked away from the table without saying goodbye. She didn't need this shit; the red head was already going through a flow of strong emotions. The last thing Rangiku needed was for a stupid necklace to get her all emotional.

Yet, that stupid necklace was a symbolism of their beautiful friendship.

He heard small sniffles from his friend, making his thin grey eyebrows slightly rise.

'_God damn it, not again.'_ She tried so hard to fight her clear tears, but the more she would blink, the more tears would stream down her face. As the wavy haired girl turned around, Gin was able to see the agony in her stunning faded blue eyes, "Fine. You want to know why I took it off, right?" Rangiku angrily asked.

"…The moment I saw you kissing that Rose model made me realize that what we had in the past was complete bullshit!" Rangiku sobbed loudly, as the she buried her face in her cold hands, "You toyed with my feelings even after all the shit you've put me through in NYU."

Rangiku took short breaths, as her pupils shrunk into small dots, _'D-Did I really just say that?'_

She finally felt a huge weight come off of her shoulders. Never did Rangiku think that she'd have the courage to say those few sentences to Gin.

He remembered that night; he found her necklace lying around the hall, that same night that Mila Rose kissed him. A spark of hope went through his chest; hope of rescuing the love they once shared. She was jealous of Mila, and it made him believe that she still had feelings for him.

Her body tensed at the sight of the tall pale man approaching her.

His gloved hand made its way to her cold cheek, making Rangiku's eyes meet his slitted ones, "Our past ain't bullshit…" He softly whispered.

She could feel his face getting closer to hers. Her heart was racing, her breath was shortening, and her face was getting warmer with his touch. He was trying to do the same thing; just like in his hotel room. Rangiku lowered her eyes, not wanting to stare at his piercing features.

No…not again. He can try but she'll never let him touch her lips again. Her head lightly jerked away, until Rangiku felt his fingers tangle within her hair strands; the delightful cherry blossom scent of her hair lingered around his nose. Gin curled his long index finger under her chin, wanting to meet her gaze again.

The strawberry blonde faintly gasped the cold air as she felt the side of Gin's sharp nose softly rub against hers, _'Move! Move now! Don't let him manipulate you.'_ His thin lips left small kisses on the corners of her mouth; his heartfelt kisses warmed up her skin oh so pleasantly.

"N-No Gin…stop it." _'Don't stop…' _

His narrowed slits slowly opened, revealing his gorgeous aquamarine blue eyes, "Lemme jus' try somethin' Ran-chan…" Gosh again with his hot whispers.

In that very moment, his thin lips brushed against Rangiku's full ones. His lips felt so inviting and so warm. At first, she tightened her lips together, trying to fight the desire to kiss him back. That was until she felt his long arms encircle her waist. She opened up her mouth a little, allowing Gin to deepen their kiss. He always won these kinds of wars and she would easily surrender; surrender like an idiot.

He poured out every ounce of love he had for this girl. He longed for this moment; he savored the sweet taste of her beautiful lips. She finally felt his tongue tugging on her bottom lip, pleading to enter her mouth. She couldn't believe that she was making out with Gin. She was making out with the man that has caused her so much pain, but what she hated the most about this situation was that… _she loved how he was kissing her… how he was tightly embracing her body. _

His kisses felt so passionate and raw yet so gentle and needy. The way his arms held onto her, it felt like he didn't want to let go of his Ran-chan.

"Remember when I kissed ya here when we were sixteen…" Gin mumbled on top of Rangiku's lips, "…Ya wouldn't stop blushin'."

Of course she remembered. This was the place where they shared their first kiss. That day was the day they both realized their strong love for each other.

This Gin was different; completely different from the night he took her virginity. She liked _this _Gin; Rangiku remembered that this was the Gin she fell in love with.

She lightly pushed his lips away from hers, as Rangiku heavily panted, "This isn't right…we…we can't…"

Gin left loving smooches on her jawline, ignoring her negative talking. It was sort of difficult for the busty woman to finish her sentence when she could feel Gin's soft lips caressing her jawline. He could drive any woman crazy with the sensual kisses he was planting on her skin.

Her hands lightly pushed his chest, but the more she would push him away, the closer he would get, "Gin…"

He tightened his embrace, "Gin stop!"

Their bodies finally parted, as snowy blue eyes met the hidden ones. She certainly couldn't see anything with his eyelids covering those unique eyes, but Rangiku could still feel his affectionate gaze hitting her. Gin shoved his hands inside his warm pockets, as he widely grinned at his best friend.

"Seemed like ya were enjoyin' it." His smile stretched across his face with satisfaction. Gin couldn't get over the fact that Rangiku practically confessed about her jealousy.

Funny how she missed his lips the moment Gin let go of her waist.

She crossed her arms trying to ignore the addictive taste that Gin left on her mouth, "I have to go."

"Before ya go, I gotta say somethin'."

Rangiku cocked her head towards Gin, "What?" She tried to sound as irritated as possible.

His skinny fingers reached for hers, as his narrowed eyes stared into those stunning light blue orbs, "I ain't expectin' fer ya 'ta forgive me nor take me back in 'ta yer life. Just remember that my feelings fer ya have always been genuine."

Silence and expressive stares were their way of communicating.

The handsome business man stole one last adoring kiss, making her eyelids lower. He wanted for her to dream with this kiss, just like he would dream about almost every single night. How was he so good at this? How was he able to make Rangiku's heart flutter up to her throat with his warm kisses, "_Gomen ne_, Ran-chan." He lowly said.

* * *

_**8:45 P.M. - Rangiku's Car**_

"What a douchebag… trying to flatter me." Rangiku muttered under her breath, while she frustratingly tried to look for the damn car keys.

"Where the hell are the car keys?!" She wanted to get the hell out of the parking lot. Gin could appear any second and she didn't feel like seeing him. Not after the make out session that they had just shared.

Her fingertips then lightly brushed a cold metal like material, "Huh?" Rangiku lifted up the light weighted object, as it tangled around her fingers.

Her eyes softened, gazing down at her friendship necklace. Gin has always been a sneaky bastard, and somehow he managed to slip in the friendship necklace into her coat pocket.

What the fuck did he want to say with this gesture? That he was planning on bugging her until she would throw herself into his arms? Hell no… Rangiku wasn't planning on forgiving that stupid dickhead.

She knew that she was being stubborn. Her emotions would constantly argue back and forth. Rangiku knew that she still held feelings for Gin, but she wasn't willing to forgive that fox faced man for hurting her physically and emotionally. The busty woman didn't want her heart broken again; she didn't want to go through the same path.

She remembered how she would cry almost every night, terrorized at the image of Gin violently raping her. She placed all of her trust and love in Gin's hand and threw it all away. He didn't care about her heart; he didn't care about how she felt after the night of the date rape. All he wanted was sex. Rangiku scoffed disgustingly, thinking how disgusting men could be.

Rangiku hated him so much.

Gin's kisses and his loving words were all so tempting. The light red haired woman was one step away from embracing the 3rd Division President and accepting him back into her life, but she wasn't ready to forget about all the pain he's put her through.

In fact, she didn't think that she was ever going to forgive Gin.

She hated him so much for so many things.

Her thoughts then drifted off, remembering how she basically told Gin about her jealousy towards Mila Rose, "I'm so stupid! Why the fuck did I have to tell him that?!" She scolded at herself.

It was a truth that unconsciously slipped out of her mouth. She didn't know what had gotten into her; it was a moment of weakness. Society always saw Rangiku as the strong independent woman; the kind of woman that would never demonstrate feebleness, especially in front of men.

But with Gin…

Gin made her so vulnerable. She would attempt to cover her real emotions with anger and ruthless conversations with him, but somehow she was an open book to the shaggy haired man.

* * *

_**9:22 P.M. - Gin's Bedroom **_

The room was dark, as his large plasma T.V. only illuminated his bed.

His back warmed up the light brown sheets, as Gin's hands were behind his head with his ankles crossed. Staring at his ceiling and having repetitive flashbacks of the girl of his dreams were the only things he could do.

'…_The moment I saw you kissing that Rose model made me realize that what we had in the past was complete bullshit!' _

He recalled seeing those sad beautiful sapphire eyes, staring at him with anger. He didn't care if she was angry at him, because he knew that she still held feelings for him. That simple sentence constantly ringed in his ears, reminding him that Rangiku still believed in their love.

His smile widened.

Rangiku looked so cute when she blushed after he kissed her. Her rose colored cheeks gave her an innocent look; it just made him want to eat her up with more smooches. Every time he would boldly kiss her, he managed to make her faintly blush. He loved that about her.

She was the only girl that took his breath away. Rangiku was the only girl that made him feel like they were the only two people in the world. Her long strawberry blonde hair, cascading down her lower back, those big icy blue eyes he would get lost into, and that gorgeous smile that illuminated his every day. There was so much that he loved about this flawless girl.

She was perfect in his eyes. She was everything he could ever ask for in a woman.

Gin dreamingly sighed, remembering the few times they've shared a kiss. This last kiss was possibly the most passionate one they've experienced. He's obviously made out with other beautiful women, but when Gin kisses Rangiku, he feels like he kisses the lips of a purified goddess.

The grinning businessman wasn't planning on letting go of his first and only love. There was no way in hell that he was gonna let Aizen kiss her and hold her tightly; just like he did at the park. The thought of another man caressing Rangiku's skin made him almost go insane.

He was being selfish, but Rangiku was his and only his. Yeah, he said that he was willing to erase himself from her world and let her live her life, but tonight…

Their kiss gave him a spark. He didn't want to be just childhood friends with the voluptuous Vice President or even simple co workers; he wanted to be her soul mate, her amorous lover. Gin didn't know how, but he was going to win Rangiku over again, even if it takes him a lifetime.

He wasn't letting Aizen touch the exquisite business woman.

* * *

_**Two Days Later, Rangiku's Office - 6:52 P.M. **_

Rapid typing was the only noise that surrendered Rangiku's office. She really wanted to finish up her reports and send them to Izuru and Gin. Almost every single day, the strawberry blonde would leave her office close to ten at night and go to work at 8 A.M. sharp the next morning. This routine was really beating her up.

If she was finding this job overwhelming at times, she wondered how busy Gin must have been; he is the President after all.

Every single time she would think of that snake-like man, her mind would instantly drift off to her daydreams. She remembered a few nights ago, how she unexpectedly told him about her jealousy towards that model. Rangiku was surprised at herself for confessing so bluntly; she couldn't get over it. There wasn't a time she wouldn't remember the night at the park. How could it not make her all emotional if they were sitting in the same bench where they shared their first kiss and was given her friendship necklace?

Then…

He kissed her. He kissed her slowly at first, until their tongues danced in their mouths later on. Rangiku sighed deeply remembering how warm Gin's body felt against hers, even though it was snowy outside.

Despite the terrible incident, Rangiku can never forget the great memories she had with that smiling bastard. She was afraid of falling in love with the man that has broken her heart many times. Was she stupid enough to fall for his old tricks again?

The strawberry blonde looked down at her busty chest. Her slender fingers touched the cold metallic necklace. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the small smile that was slowly forming.

Rangiku lowered her eyelids, as she lightly shook her head, _'He's not who you think he is… he's a liar…Gin never truly loved you. He only wanted you for your innocence.'_ Everything was just so confusing.

An unexpected vibration interrupted her thoughts.

_I will be dropping by your office. I've made dinner reservations for the two of us. _It read in her smartphone screen. It was Aizen. She tiredly sighed at the thought of spending another few hours away from home.

Sōsuke Aizen. What an interesting man he is. He's handsome, intelligent, successful, and classy. He was literally tall, dark, and handsome.

It's been a little over half a year since they've dated. It was great to visit fancy restaurants and receive expensive gifts, but she's been waiting so long for the sparks to fly between the two of them. Rangiku didn't feel anything for that man. Sure, she found him extremely good-looking but that was about it. There was no strong connection, except physical attraction.

_20 Minutes Later…_

"Come in." She said out loud, hearing her door widely open.

"Seems like everyone's gone." A tall brown haired man came close to Rangiku.

"Everybody's shift usually ends at 5:30, but I stay pretty late finishing work." She gave Sōsuke a small smile.

He returned the smile as his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, making her chest meet his, "You must feel exhausted, Matusmoto-san. Perhaps I can help you relax, rather than going to our dinner reservation." He said suggestively.

A nervous laugh roamed out of her mouth, trying to avoid eye contact with her partner, "Oh I don't know about that."

His perfectly shaped lips met hers. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy their kiss, but he felt a bit aggressive once she detected his tongue tugging in between her lips, "Aizen-san…" He didn't want to hear her; he just wanted to demolish her at that very moment.

Her hands lightly pushed on his strong shoulders, as Rangiku shifted her head to the side, "Sōsuke-san, not here please."

His warm smile faded into a frown, "Is there something wrong?"

Her blue eyes looked up at the 5th Division President, debating whether to tell him or not. These thoughts of hers have been roaming around her head all week. Rangiku took a deep breath, as she led him to the small couch near her front door, "We need to talk."

All he could do was wait for Rangiku to speak up, "I want to thank you for being so good to me. You are probably one of the most handsome and intellectual men I have ever met in my life."

God, she couldn't do this. She was never good with these speeches, "…But, I think that we should stop seeing each other."

With all men she's dated, she's always been the heart breaker. It pissed her off because she was never able to keep a stable relationship. It was all Gin's fault. He was the reason why Rangiku was never able to keep a man in her life. If Aizen kissed her, all she could do was compare his kisses with Gin's.

She didn't want to waste Sōsuke's time anymore. He was a great man, really! But Rangiku couldn't let this relationship go any further. The worst thing about the situation was that her heart was aching for the man that has caused her so much pain. Rangiku felt pathetic. How could still fall in love with the same man that made her go through hell… with the same man that dared to take her virginity.

Because of Gin, she was pushing away every man that was interested in her. Would she go back to Gin? The Vice President honestly didn't know; she was so confused at the moment.

He was hard to read. Once he heard Rangiku say those words, all he ever did was smile at her, "May I ask what made you take this decision?"

Her head immediately lifted up to meet his deep chocolate brown eyes, _'I probably shouldn't even say…'_ "Oh it's nothing–"

"It certainly is something, Matusmoto-san. He crossed his legs, eyeing the young woman, "There's another man, isn't there?"

She lifted one of her eyebrows, "N-No, of course not."

The long haired woman lowered her head, looking down at her heels. It was hard to look him in the eye, "…Well, not exactly…" She didn't want to seem like if she was using him; Rangiku would never approve of that.

A low chuckle was heard from Aizen. It was a different kind of laughter that Rangiku's never heard from him. It almost seemed _diabolical. _

"That's fine and all, Rangiku-san." She suddenly felt his weight above her own body, staring at her with pure evil desire, "But I'm afraid that I can't let go of you just yet." He calmly said against her ear.

* * *

**_Oh noes! What will happen next?! :O _**

**_On a side note for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter, my responses will be added to my profile, so you can go ahead and check it out! ^_^_**

**_Please please please leave your reviews! I adore receiving them, let alone reading your wonderful reactions and comments :) Thank you so much you guys! _**


End file.
